Love Hurts
by waffles4derpy24
Summary: Warning: OC. Abuse and fluffy yaoi, rape, also drug use. Craig and Stan's POV Craig is dating Wendy, but it is not what it seems. Wendy beats Craig when she sees Craig doing something she does not approve of. Craig feels unloved, he wants reassurance and
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

I thought I was in love. She always seemed to care. I mean... never one had I doubted her. But Stan was right. I need someone better. She beat me, she broke my heart. I need to listen to him. He knew her better than I do. She was just torture... Stan... your the one for me... She will kill me if she could. I bet she has thought of it before, I swear on it. Our first part of our relationship was perfect.

She loved me then. What changed now? Was it me? Did she get tired of my monotone and wanted to hear me scream? I need love. Not pain. I had enough of that with my parents and stupid people telling me to change. My guinea pig is my only good friend. And Stan is trying to help me. I'm grateful for that. But... why? He has never helped me before. Does he want something from me?

I need help. Wendy never loved me. Nobody has, except my guinea pig, but he's only an animal. He only loves me because I feed him and keep him company. I cry in my sleep because of her. She's right. I am a fucking pussy. I let her beat me. You know why? I can't hit a woman. Did you see what she did to Cartman in elementary?! She fucked him up! I go to school with black eyes. I bet you if you fight Wendy, you will leave with either a black eye or a broken rib.

I can't live like this... But how can I leave her? She will kill me and keep my stuffed corpse in the basement! She is crazy! God, somebody help me! Please... please...


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter one: Wendy, Why?-  
-Craig's POV-  
I didn't feel like getting up in the morning. It wasn't because of school. It was because of my girlfriend. Wendy Testaburger. I love her, really. It was just the stuff she did to me that made me feel like this. I think she loves me... But some days I doubt it. I get up and wince. She punched me in the back yesterday when she saw me looking at Red. I swear I wasn't looking at her like I was going to fuck her. I was looking at her because she was selling lemonade and I wanted to get some for Wendy.

It was plain innocent! I rub my back and sigh. I bet it's bruised. It wouldn't be the first time either. I stand up and get dressed. I give Stripe some carrots and leave for school. Tweek was at the bus-stop when I get there. He was there early today. He yelped when I got there. "Woah, Tweekers. Calm down." I say softly. He had life easy. He didn't have a girlfriend, and I was glad for him. To be honest Wendy was my first girlfriend. She tells me the reason why she hits me is because she needs to keep me in line.

And I fucking believe her. I really do. I see some guys at school that treat girls like shit. I can see why Wendy wants to keep me in line. But... does she have to be this harsh? Tweek twitches, "He-hey, Craig... Nng!" I nod in response. I want for the bus patiently. If I could I would stay home today. And the next day. I didn't want to see Wendy today. I don't know what she will do to me today. And I don't want to know. I see Clyde and Token walking up to the bus-stop. At least Clyde had Bebe... she seemed a lot nicer then Wendy.

I mentally slap myself. 'God damn it, Craig!' I scold myself. 'You have Wendy, she is your girlfriend, stop thinking about other people's girlfriends. If she had a mind-reader device she will kick your ass in a split second!' I rub my eyes and look around. She has come to my bus-stop before... If she was here I bet she will command on why I was sooo quiet today. I bite my tongue when Clyde comes over to me and pats me on the back. Doesn't this guy know anything about space?! And damn, he needs to learn his own strength!

Wendy and him should have an arm wrestle. "Hey, dude." I muster out. My back was worse than it already was, thanks to Clyde. Thank you for crushing my back. I wouldn't be surprised if I need a cane after school today. Clyde smiles, "What's up bro?" I glare at him, "You will be, if you don't remove your hand from my back. I'm not in the condition to be touched." Token gives me a look, "Dude, is Wendy treating you alright? You do know she has problems, right?" Clyde does remove his hand from my back, but I was getting annoyed.

"Of course she is treating me fine, why wouldn't she?" I ask. Wendy hits me because I deserve it. And I accept that. Sure there might have been a couple times I didn't deserve to be hit, for example yesterday. I believe Wendy is paranoid and that's why she hits me as well... Not to mention that day she almost beat me death because I asked some of the girls to Wendy's pool party. That's when I badly (and painfully) found out it was just for me and her pool party. Damn I'm an idiot. Token and Clyde give me strange looks. I ignore them.

The bus will be here any minute, and if Wendy sees me sitting by **anyone** that is opposite sex of me, she will freak. I decide to sit by Tweek, since he didn't bother me today and he didn't fucking **slap** me on the back. The bus pulls up... Only I saw Wendy waving at me from one of the bus windows. I give her a nod and a wave and get on. I sat by her. Torture. She smiled sweetly. Her fucking deadly smile that tricked me into dating her. Now I was paying for it. But... Why? Why doesn't she understand that I can be a good guy for her. I know I deserve some of those hits and punches...

But, I can be perfect! I know I can... Just... She has to feel like she in control of the relationship. She has to feel control over me. That again, I understand. But she doesn't have to fucking beat me everyday of the fucking week! She doesn't have to slap me every time I see a girl innocently walking in front of me to eat lunch. I was getting angry at my thoughts and at Wendy. So I decided to ask harmlessly, "Why do you hit me?" Her smile falters. "Because, Craig, I don't want you running off to another girl. You need to learn that I will be the only girl for you." She hugs me gently.

This is what I want and love about Wendy. I want her to be soft with me, I don't want pain in my relationship. I already have enough of pain. People cause me pain along with Wendy. I have to deal with fucking Stan's group. They began to fucking bother me ever since I got with Stan's ex-girlfriend. As far as I'm concerned Stan doesn't give a shit that I'm dating her. He doesn't bother me like his friends do. I sigh and pull her closer to me. No matter, Wendy needs to be reassured. Like I do. I need to know why people hate me. I don't think Wendy does, and if she did, why is she doing this? I never did anything bad to her. Never.

Sooo she didn't hate me? She must love me then. Than why can't she show it like what she is doing now? If my theme song was anything it will be Show Me Love from tatu. Male version. I felt like crying. But I push it away. I can't cry, not now or ever. I need to be strong. I see the school come into view. I kiss her on the forehead, and she looks up at me. Her brown pools shining up at me. I bet my gray/blue eyes looked dull. I look away from her and look to the incoming school building. Wendy sits up and hits my shoulder. Hard. I hiss in pain and grab my shoulder. I look at her. Wendy's arms were crossed and she was glaring at me.

I gulp. What did I do? Was it the look I gave her? What was it? I felt like hiding. "W-what Wendy...?" I ask softly. "You looked away from me. Is there someone on your mind, Craig?" I shake my head, "No, Wendy. The only person in my mind is you!" Wendy gives me a look and then smiles. "Good!" She hugs me again. I let out a shaky sigh. Even in our teenage years, Wendy hasn't changed. The bus stops shortly after. I stand up from my seat when the bus was fully stopped. I look at Wendy and she followed suit.

I hold out my hand, she takes it. I led her off the bus and she smiles up at me. I smile, but inside I wasn't happy at all. I wish she didn't have to assume that everything I do leads to cheating. I hate cheating. I never done it before but I have seen on what comes out of it. Pain and neglect. We go into the school building. She stops by my locker, while I grab my things for class. I see a note in my locker and I quickly hide it from Wendy. If she sees my getting anything from anyone... I don't want to get into that. She might kill me, there's a hint you.

I hide the note in my book. She looks in my locker. "You locker is always a mess! Do you mind if I clean it for you?" She asks looking at me sweetly. I shake my head. "No, it's fine. I'll clean it later." Wendy gives me a suspicious look. Crap. Why do I always seem like I'm hiding something! Wait... I am. I'm hiding that note. I sigh. "Listen, you can clean my locker. But not today. I'm going to a lot of classes today, and I'm staying after school to get caught up on my schoolwork. You can tomorrow." She smiles, the suspicions in her eyes gone.

"OK! I'm going to my meeting with the other girls. We are talking about what to do for class president. Who do you think is going to win?" She asks pulling on my arm... the one she hit on the bus. I hiss in slight pain. But I take it. If anyone sees my grabbing my arm in pain they will suspect something. I smile wearily. "You, of course!" I praise her. She smiles widely and hugs me. She then runs off. I sigh and open my book. I look at the note but don't pick it up. Why would anyone leave me a note if they know I'm dating Wendy?

I sigh again and close my book. I will look at it later. I pick up my things and go to my class early. First hour was math, and I'm pretty good in it. Only problem was algebra. I hate algebra. Letters and numbers? Really? That is just plain confusing. That's why I stay with the simple stuff. I set my book down and see Marsh. Great is he going to bother me too? Stan looks over at me, and smiles. I was confused. His friends fight me because I'm dating his ex-girlfriend... and he smiles at me? What the fuck?

"Hey, Tucker. I'm in this class now. I didn't think you would be here early." He didn't sound like he wanted to fight either. I nod to show I was listening. "Just thought I would, there was nothing better to do." Stan tilted his head. "You getting tired of Wendy?" I glare at him. "No! I am not tired of her. She..." I trailed off. I didn't want to talk to this fucking guy. he probably will talk to Wendy telling her I am tired of her. And if he did that... I shiver at the thought. She will beat me senseless! "I am not tired of her. She just went a meeting for class president." Stan gives me a look.

"Are you OK?" I shrug, "Yes, I am fine." I set my books down and sit down. Stan stared at me for a bit then went to his own business. I sigh and open my book. The note was still there. I decided I couldn't stand not knowing what was written on it sooo I open it.

**_Dear, Craig_**

**_This is very important..._**

**_I know you are dating Wendy, but... You seem to be bruised _**

**_every time you go to the boys'_**

**_locker room. Is it Wendy that is hurting you? You don't need to _**

**_be treated like that. You_**

**_are special. Don't let people hurt you like that. You know _**

**_why I tell you this? It... It is because of _**

**_two reasons actually. One reason is because you don't deserve it. _**

**_Even if it seems like it._**

**_The other reason... Is because I care. I care enough to know that someone _**

**_like you doesn't deserve _**

**_to be hit. Trust me. I went through the same thing. Wendy _**

**_is not a very emotionally stable person. She never will be._**

**_You may think she is paranoid but that is not it._**

**_She is a very overly attached girlfriend. Please believe me. _**

**_-SM_**

SM? What the hell is 'SM'? I glare at the note given to me. Who the hell does this person think he/she is!? Wait. It has to be a boy because Wendy is not a lesbian. Well, he is very wrong about Wendy. She is not a overly attached girlfriend. She is just paranoid and wants to know that she is in charge. That's all. And those bruises! How the hell did he know about them! I hid them up well!

Dammit! I will find out who wrote this! I will prove to him that Wendy is a stable girlfriend! She just has some minor problems, that I will admit. I fold the note back up and put it in my pocket. I just need to find out who the fuck wrote it and then I will talk to him. He needs to proven wrong. Wendy is a good girlfriend. That's all to it. I sigh and put my head on my desk. She just has some minor problems... Right?

-end of chapter-  
Next chapter has Stan's POV! I hope you liked Craig's, he is just confused as you can see. Please review and tell me what you think! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two: Beaten and Bruised-  
-Stan's POV-

Craig was sitting not too from me. I just got sent to this class because I'm failing algebra. So what if I'm not a math wiz. Kyle is, not me. Anyway, back to Craig. I began to notice Craig having bruises and slap marks in gym. I know he got in fights with my friends, but I know they won't hurt him that bad. Unless, they got super pissed off. And they will tell me about it before going off and doing it. I know it was probably Wendy. Another guess I have is his parents.

I really care about Craig. I mean, really care. I didn't want to write that in my note I put in his locker for him because I didn't want to seem like a creeper. I fell in love with him in 6th grade. I still am in love with him. But... one thing is... I know he's not gay. That's why I want to seem like a friend to him. I hear the bell ring and I sigh. More people come in and so does the teacher. I look over at Craig. He had his head on his desk.

I get up and sit by Craig. I don't care what people think, Craig looks depressed and I want to make him feel better. Craig doesn't move or look up at me. I look up at the board. The teacher was going on about some shit about math. After a couple moments Craig looks up at me. He had that blank look... but his eyes were filled with loneliness and pain. I felt bad for him. Wendy was doing this to him. He needs to get sense before she actually does beat him to death.

I smile weakly at him. "Can I talk to you at lunch?" I ask. Craig raises a brow. "Why not talk now? Wendy will be with me at lunch, and I don't think she will like you sitting with us." I nod, "I suppose she will freak. Well, what I might say might offend you." Craig gives me a look, "Continue..." I bite my bottom lip and take out a piece of paper. I wrote:

**_I think you need to find someone better than Wendy. She is abusive to you, either that or is it your parents?_**

Craig looked at my paper and glared at me. "She is not abusive and my parents treat me fine. Wendy is just paranoid. She loves me." I frown.

_**Craig, she is not paranoid. You need someone that won't hit you and someone who will really love you for who you are.**_

Craig shakes his head. "How about this, stay out of my business." Craig said firmly. That hurt. I was trying to help and he was being an asshole. I keep down my anger. "Craig, I'm trying to help you." Craig stares at me. "... Thanks I guess. But I'm fine." I give him a look. "Are you really OK?" Craig looks away from me. "Ya..." I sigh, frustrated.

I wish Craig would see that Wendy is beating him so she can take over his life. I just need to prove to him that Wendy is not for him. I look at Craig. Since he has been with Wendy he stopped playing football and went to gym. That's when I noticed the bruises. I look away from Craig when he glanced at me.

No matter, I will prove it to him. Even if I have to tell him I'm gay for him and that it will lead to him hating me. He just needs to see that Wendy is just a plain bitch. But... how do I prove it? I think about it. Wendy cheated on me... maybe I can record her or video tape her cheating on him. That's it! I can follow Wendy around and see what she does. When she slips I can record her and give it to Craig! Or... I can hang out with Craig and prove to him what real love is. I like the second one better. And if that doesn't work, I will go with the tape recording.

Good. I got a plan.I just need to get my friends on it now. And if they don't... Guess I will work alone. I hear the bell ring and Craig stands up. "Hey, Craig." He looks down at me. "Can I hang out with you after school?" Craig was silent for a moment then nods. "Only if Wendy doesn't have plans." I smile, "Great." Craig gives me a weary smile and leaves the classroom. I sigh. I care too much, don't I?

**Lunch...**

Kyle and Kenny were in. They will follow Wendy around and tape record her. Cartman of course called me gay. "Stan has a crush on Craig!" He taunted. I glare at him, "No, I don't! I just want to help him because Wendy is beating the shit out of him!" I growl. Kyle patted me on the back. "Dude, we will help. You went through the same thing. I don't want that to happen to others." Kenny smiled, "Ya! That hoe is going down!" I chuckle, "Your just in because you want to fuck her." That gave me a idea.

"Dude! I know what to do! Kyle you got the camera, Kenny... You flirt with Wendy and get her to fuck you. We get it on tape and let it go around the school. Good idea? Craig will see it as Wendy cheating on him then, pow! He will be free of the pain!" Kyle and Kenny look at each other. "Ya, it is a good idea. But what will happen if he finds out we did it so he can break up with her?" I shrug, "She still fucked Kenny. It's proof that she is easily unstable on her relationships."

They nod and Kenny put on his poker face, "Boom, boom, pow! Watch out ladies! Kenny is on the prowl!" Me and Kyle laugh as Kenny acts like he was hunting down women. I look over at Craig's table. And I suspected it. Wendy was chewing him out about something while his friends watched sadly. I remembered when that happened to me. Butters asked her to be his bottom bitch and she chewed me out. I wasn't even involved! I pinch the bridge of my nose, "Alright. We start this week. I will keep Craig distracted and you guys do the plan."

Kyle smiled, "I have the camera at my house." Kenny smirked, "And I got my balls on me the whole time." Cartman chimed in, "Just make sure she doesn't cut them off! Wendy can beat the shit out of you." I nod. "Ya, she beat Cartman up like a pulp." Cartman glared at me, "Hey! I wasn't ready that day and she caught me off guard! I can take her again anytime!" Kyle and Kenny laugh. I smiled and shrugged, "If you say so fat-ass. She beat you once, she can beat you again." Cartman glares at me. "Screw you guys, I'm going home."

He gets up and leaves. I shake my head. Cartman had a crush on Wendy. He told me that once when he was drunk. He will be hurt by Wendy, just like me and Craig. And he knows that. He doesn't care, all he wants is Wendy. I just hope Craig isn't the same. That... will just be painful to watch. I don't want to that happen to Craig. I look over to Craig again. He was staring at me. I watch him and wave slightly to him. Craig moved his arm a little but averts his eyes away from me. I bite the inside of my cheek and look away as well.

'Craig, you won't be in pain anymore. Just... let me help you.' I put on a brave face and smile at my friends. 'Let me help you...'

The rest of the day went fine. Craig went over to me in my last class. We had Geography together. "Wendy doesn't have plans, but she wants me over at her house at 9. We can hang out till then." I nod. "No problem. But, she doesn't have plans? Then why does she want you over at 9?" I ask. Craig shrugs, "Don't ask me." "So what do you want to do after school?" Craig stares at me for a moment. "I don't know. We can go to Stark's Pond. Or Tweak's Coffee. Maybe Harbucks. There are many choices. You choose." I slightly blush.

The way he listed it was like he was going on a date with me. I gulp, "We can go to Stark's Pond." He nods and gives me a look. "Why are you~" I shake my head, "It's nothing." Craig gives me a look and walks away. God, I am such a girl! I cover my face with my hands and place my elbows on the table. God... Craig. He puts me in such a state sometimes. His monotone can get annoying, but if you listen closely you can hear hints of emotion sometimes. His deep midnight blue eyes, always perfect. Even if they can be a little dull once in awhile.

His raven black hair... It is way more shiny than mine. His is even a little straighter than mine. I sigh and place my head on the table. My arms covering my face. I bet I look like a dork. My hair is a slight mess and my eyes look like a fucking girls. Wide and innocent. That is what a girls eyes look like. Craig is tall and dark. Even more handsome than me. Well, even though I'm not the best looking, he doesn't hate me... yet.

I just need to distract him for awhile and certain days to get the plan in order. Once Kenny get's Wendy to fuck him and Kyle filming it, Craig will be free. No more pain. No more bruises. He will be better to do his own thing and be happy with someone that will treat him right. I... just wish it was me. And if it was, that will make my life better and worth living even more. Right now, I live to make Craig happy. And he can't be happy with Wendy beating him to a pulp everyday.

The bell rings. Its the end of the day. I sigh and pick up my backpack. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. "You ready? Or do you need to go to your locker?" Craig asked. My face felt hot again. "Uh... no I'm fine. Let's just get going." Craig removes his hand from my shoulder and walks ahead of me. "Ok. Hurry up, then." I nod and follow Craig. If only he knew what he does to me...

He's just too perfect... Even for me... Or anyone.

-end of chapter-


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Stan Marsh-  
-Craig's POV-

Why did he care? It didn't make any sense. He didn't even seem mad or upset that I was dating his ex-girlfriend... And the way he was treating me... It was different. He seemed shy around me for some reason. Not only that, after we visited Stark's Pond he decided to go to Harbucks. It was nice just to hang out. It felt like awesome not having Wendy order me around for once. I had some free time to myself, well if you count hanging out free time.

And Stan is a really nice guy. I always thought he was an asshole because back in elementary he ripped me off of my hundred dollars my grandma gave me. That was when his friends got us sent to Peru and I had to defeat the guinea pirate. Twice. I smile softly and take a sip from my coffee. Stan smiled up at me. "What do you think?" I raise a brow. "Of what?" Stan shrugged, "The whole thing. Are you having fun?" I nod my head slightly. "Ya. I am."

"What do you want to do after this?" I thought about it. "I don't care really." I finally answer. Stan put on a thoughtful look. "How about you come to my house to play video games? My parents are gone shopping, so I bet they wouldn't mind cause they're not there." I shrug, "Sure. What games do you have?" Stan smiled, "Come on over and find out." I blink. Did he just flirt with me? Stan blushes slightly and clears his throat nervously. "Well, I'm done with my coffee. Ready?"

I nod. Ya. He just flirted with me. I get up from my chair and follow Stan out of the coffee place. Why would he flirt with me? Is this his way of trying to get Wendy? Even if it was it didn't make sense. Stan isn't gay, so why would he flirt with me... Besides... Wendy and I won't be breaking up anytime soon. Even if I wanted to break up she will be in charge of who is breaking up with who. She told me that on our first date.

I sigh and speed up sooo I am walking side by side with Stan. I may be in love with Wendy, but she is just plain crazy sometimes. I need my space. Wendy doesn't understand human values very well, sooo I'm glad that I have a day off. For now, anyway. Stan's house comes into view and I check the time.

4:30pm.

Good. I have some time. I don't want to know what she will do to me if I'm late. I better leave early sooo that way I won't piss her off. Stan nudges me, "Ready to play some Xbox?" I nod, "Yep." I follow him into his house. His living room was way cleaner than mine, that's for sure. Since my sister went to go to see her grandparents I stole the living room from her. Stan leads me upstairs to his room. I see drawings on the wall and pictures of his family on his nearby dresser. Even pictures of famous football players.

I see his Xbox nearby his TV with a stack of games. I look over at his drawings. Most of them were animals. I see of his friends and other people. I see a picture under some and I was about to look what it was when he called me over. "Dude, come on the game is about to start." I look back at the hidden picture at then turn over to him. "What are we playing?" I ask as I take the controller from him. "Call of Duty."

After what seemed a long time, I began to grow sleepy. "Dude, I'm going to get some snacks, OK?" Stan nodded and yawned. I checked the time.

6:08pm

I yawn and go downstairs. I hear Stan follow. I see a bag of chips and grab them. That's when I felt Stan hug me. His arms wrapped around my waist and his face buried in my back. My face felt hot. "What... are you doing?" I ask softly. "Hmmm..." Was his answer. I sigh. He was just tired. I was too. I put the chips up. "Let's go take a nap." Stan rubs his face in my back, like it was a nod. I turn around and smile. Stan looks up at me and smiles back. His eyes were half open, and he was slightly swaying.

"You are really tired, aren't you?" I ask, chuckling. I pick him and throw him over my shoulder. He grunted but didn't struggle. I go back upstairs and lay him on his bed. He looks up at me and pats the spot beside him. My face felt a little hot again. Well, it is better then sleeping on the floor, or couch. I crawl on the bed and lay beside him. Stan snuggled close up to me and puts his arm around me. My face felt even hotter. Stan... what are you doing!?

I move sooo I can remove his arm from me, but I stop. My body wouldn't allow me to do that. Something deep down told me to leave it be. I turn sooo I can look at Stan's face. He looked peaceful sleeping next to me. His hair perfectly aligning his face. Every feature perfect. What did I look like to him? And why do I care to know? I lay there and stare at the ceiling. Wendy never slept with me before... This is the first time I slept with anyone. Sure I went to sleep over, but never had I slept with anyone together in a bed.

I shut my eyes. I think better when I have had some sleep.

*beep* *beep*

My eyelids shot open. Crap! What time is it?! I look at my phone.

12:00am

Shit! Holy fucking shit! Wendy is going to be fucking pissed out of her mind! I jump out of Stan's bed. Stan groans, "What is it?" He asks sleepily. "I need to go! Its fucking 12 in the fucking morning! She is going to kill me!" Stan sits up. "Dude, stay here then. She won't hurt you if your with me." I shake my head. "It will only get worse. Bye!" I run out Stan's bedroom and down the stairs. I hear him chase after me. He catches up to me when I get to the front door. He grabs my arm... gently.

"Craig, listen to me. She will beat the crap out of you if you go to her. Stay here and she won't hurt you. I promise you that." I stare at Stan, stunned by his words. Then I shake my head. "I need to go see her, I need to apologize for being late. If I don't go now..." I feel his hand leave my arm. Stan sighed. "I won't stop you for making your choices. But I will always be here for you. Remember that." My heart skipped a beat. Why was he doing this for me? I never helped him before... have I? Instead I nod. I run off to Wendy's house.

It was the biggest mistake in my life.

I should have listened to Stan.

But my stupidity got the best of me...

I knock on Wendy's door. The door opened to revile a pissed off Wendy. Her eyes looked like they have been crying and she was wearing a night gown. "Oh, now you show up!" She growled fiercely. I raise my hands up defensively, "Wendy I can explain~" She grabbed me and pulled me in her house. She threw me against the wall. "Oh, I'm sure you can. Who's your new girlfriend, Craig?" I shake my head, "Wendy, I don't have a new girlfriend! The only girlfriend I have is you! I swear!"

She glared at me and slapped me across the face, sending me to the floor. I never fought back. I will never hit a woman, no matter what. It's against my nature to hit a woman. Sooo, what can I do to fight back? All I could think of was nothing. "You lie! You are a liar!" I stare up at her from the floor, not daring to move. It only got worse if I tried to run away. The only thing i could do was block the pain the best I could. "No! I will never lie to you! I was at Stan's playing video games!"

Her glare darkened. "Stan? You were with Stan?" I nod. That's when she picked up the wooden chair. 'Oh... god... she's...' She swung the chair at me, I raised my arm to block. Pain... sooo much... pain. She swung again, hitting me square in the back. I tasted blood.

"I'm sorry!"

I screamed. That's all I remember saying. Over and over. Wendy wasn't done. She threw the chair and towered over me. I flinch when she got closer. She sat down on my legs. I knew what was coming. She punched me in the chest. I gasp in pain and from the lack of air. She began to beat me. I tried my best to cover my face, but it was useless. Once she was done she got up. 'Please... let it be over.' She looked over at me over her shoulder. "Leave. I'll talk to you later." I nod and get up. My whole body ached and was bruised.

I limped out of her house and as close as I could to Stan's house before I couldn't walk anymore. I sat down on the sidewalk. I should have listened. Why didn't I listen!? I'm sooo stupid! I felt something warm and wet run down my face. I had begun to cry. I sat there, on the sidewalk, my face buried in my arms. And crying over my stupidity. I need help. But I can't just leave Wendy. She thought I cheated on her and I didn't! How can I prove to her I didn't?

What can I do?

-end of chapter-


	5. Chapter 5

-Chapter five: Problems-  
-Stan's POV-

I couldn't stand and wait any longer. Craig needed me and I just let him go! I run out of my house and look for him. I found him two blocks away from my house... And I heard him whimpering. "Craig...?" I feared the worst. My worst fear... I was too late and Craig never wanted to see me again. Craig looked up and I gasp. His bottom lip was busted and he had a slight black eye on his left. His right cheek was cut and bruised. I bet that wasn't all... I hold out my hand to him.

"Come on Craig. Your coming with me." Craig blinked and looked at the ground. I walk up to him and get him up on his feet. I put my hand on his waist and put his arm around my shoulder. Craig grunts when I start walking to my house. "We are going to get you patched up. I don't want you leaving back to her in this condition... or maybe ever." Craig didn't respond. Once we get up to my front door he whispers, "I'm sorry..." I frown, "For what?"

I open the door and lead Craig inside. I set him on the couch as gently as possible and go over to the door and close it. Craig stares at the ground and doesn't look at me. "I should have listened to you... I'm such an idiot." I shake my head and sit beside him on the couch, "Dude. You did what you thought must be done. We all make mistakes, you knew she was going to beat you and you accepted that. You just wanted to prove that you didn't cheat and~" He sighed, "She didn't believe me." I wanted to hug him but I knew that was a bad idea.

"... Ya. I'm going to be back with some bandages and something to soothe your muscles." Craig nodded and I left to the bathroom to get a med-kit. My parents will be back soon, so I better hide him in my room till they leave for work. I rush to my room and throw the med-kit on my bed. I run downstairs, "Craig... Your coming in my room and wait till my parents leave for work." Craig looks up at me, "Aren't they gone?" I nod, "Ya. And when they come back they will be going to work." I go over to him and help him up. Damn, what the hell did she do to him to make him barely walk?!

I led Craig to my room and set him on the bed with the med-kit. He flinched when I put my hand under his chin to see the damage. "Craig, I'm not going to hurt you." Craig's cheeks flush a little. I felt bad for him. And it worried me. He thought I was going to hurt him... Doesn't he know I will never hurt him like Wendy did... I let go of his chin and open the med-kit. I take out disinfectant pads and open a package. "This may sting." I warn and softly wipe of the cut in his cheek. Craig hisses in pain but stays still.

I throw away the blood stained disinfectant and take out a band-aid. After I was done with his face (I couldn't do much with the busted lip), I tell him to remove his shirt. "Why? There's nothing to see." Craig says not looking at me. I fold my arms in front of me and stare at him. "Craig... please. I'm trying to help you." Craig glances at me. "Fine. But turn around." I turn around as told. I hear shuffling and an "Ow." behind me. "Ok... You can look now..." I turn and cover my mouth. Huge fucking bruises were all over his torso and sides. I got angry.

"What. Did. She. Beat. You. With?" I growl through clenched teeth. Craig looked down at himself. "... A wooden chair..." I was pissed. That was the last straw for Wendy. She had gone too far. "Right. Craig, you are staying with me. I am not going to allow you get hurt anymore." I say firmly. Craig glared at me, "She is my girlfriend!" I glare back, "Look at yourself. Do you want to live like this for the rest of your life!? She will beat you to death, then what will you say?!" Craig was quiet. He stared down at himself.

Then I saw a tear run down his face. "Oh... God..." I heard him whisper. He looked up at me. My heart broke at the sight. He had the most tortured look on his face I had ever seen. I couldn't stop myself. I hugged him close to me. He was a tortured animal that needed love. He had enough. Craig was completely emotionally unstable. Craig cried in my arms, pulling me close. "What can... I do?" He asked me through sobs. I rub his bruised back gently as I could. "Stay away from her. That's all you can do." Craig nods. I noticed we were sitting on the floor now.

I look down at his face. It still had that tortured look. I decided that I had to show him love. Wendy never did, so I am going to close that gap. "Craig..." He looks at me. "Do you believe Wendy showed you love?" He frowned. "What kind of question is that?" I stare at him. "It's a question that needs answered." Craig furrowed up his brows. "I always thought she was just paranoid. Once in a awhile she will give me a hug or a kiss but that's it. I suppose that's love." I shake my head.

"This is love." I kiss him. Craig became tense. He pulled away from me, "Dude! What is wrong with you? Your trying something aren't you?" I shake my head, "Craig, I'm trying to help." He pulled himself out of my arms, "Dude! Your trying to make it seem like Wendy is the bad guy sooo you can have me! That's sick dude, that is really sick!" He glared at me and stood up shakily, "Sooo fucking sick. I thought you were better than this Stan, way better." He picked up his shirt and put it on.

"I'm leaving." Craig went up to the door but I stopped him. "Dude, I'm not trying to make you break up with Wendy, but trying to prevent you to get hurt again." Craig shakes his head and flips me off, "Get out of my way, Marsh. I know what your up to. Soo leave me **alone.**" My heart shattered at his tone. I move out of the way. Craig pushed open the door and and slammed it behind him. I risked it, and now I lost him. But still I had to help him. Not today... I went too far today.

I wait as I hear Craig slam the front door shut. I sigh. I go over to my drawings and remove one of them to look at a certain one. It was the one Craig almost saw. I smile when I look at it. It was me and him sitting under a tree. We were holding each other and looking at the sky which the clouds wrote, 'I love you, Craig.' I gulp and stare at it a few more moments before covering it up again. I drew it not too long ago. I wish Craig knew that I loved him. It would make things alot more easier. Craig wouldn't be in such pain and I can help him.

Craig doesn't need to be in pain. Kenny and Kyle come in my mind. I need to talk to them. I need them to make that tape and fast! I put on my shoes and run out the door. I see Craig walking in the opposite direction and I had the urge to run over there and try and talk to him again... But I knew it would only make it worse. I run to Kyle's ignoring the urge. I knock on his front door. I wait then his dad, Gerald, opened the door. "Hello. May I see Kyle, please?" I ask. His dad nods, "Sure thing, Stan. He is upstairs with Kenny."

I nod and run up the stairs up to Kyle's room. I knock, "Kyle! Kenny! Can I come in?" Kyle opens the door, "Dude, what's wrong?" I walk in Kyle's room and see Kenny messing with Kyle's camera. "You guys need to hurry and get Wendy to cheat on Craig. He has lost it and won't listen to me anymore." Kenny looks up at me with his parka covering his face. "Why won't he listen to you?" He asks me. "I pissed him off, badly." Kyle pats my back, "Alright. Then if we are going to hurry, we need a plan."

Kenny chimes in, "A plan with a party! I got it, we can have Bebe throw one of her awesome parties and Wendy will get drunk! That's when I come in." I pinch the bridge of my nose, "Dude. This plan might work, but we have to be extra careful. We need to make sure Craig doesn't come." I look at Kyle, "I can't talk to him, he is pissed off at me." Kyle shrugs, "I can't, I need to work with the camera and if he finds out you filmed it, he will get suspicious." I frown, "Suspicious? How?" Kyle bites his bottom lip, "Uh... He might think you planned it because you started to hang out with him, and then he sees you filming his girlfriend having sex with Kenny..."

I give him a look, "Kyle are you hiding something?" Kyle shakes his head, "Nope. Nothing at all." He smiled nervously. I got some suspicions. Kyle was acting strange when I gave him the idea that Kyle should hang out with him. Kyle was hiding something. I shake my head. I'll talk to him about it later, right now I had to focus on Craig on getting him out of that terrible relationship. I had to think. Kenny taps my shoulder and I glance up at him. Kenny smiled, "Dude, maybe you should try to un-piss him off. You know, tell him that you are sorry for whatever you did and he might forgive you. Stall him when the party pops up."

Kyle nods, "Ya. Me and Kenny will talk to Bebe and get her to start up a party, and when she sets the date, stall him the best you can." I nod and sigh. "OK, guys. But... We must make sure Cartman doesn't get involved either. You know he still has a thing for Wendy and will try to make sure she stays with Craig. You know how he is." They both nod and I smile. "Good. Come on, let's go see Bebe." We get up and leave Kyle's house. All we had to do was keep things in place.

The best we can.  
-end of chapter-  
:)


	6. Chapter 6

-Chapter six: Confusion-  
-Craig's POV-

I walked in my room and slammed my room door open, and slammed it shut after I walked in. Stupid Stan! He knows I have a girlfriend! I'm pretty sure he was the one that sent me that god-damned note as well. SM? Stan fucking Marsh. Stan fucking Marsh... Why did he fucking kiss me!? I'm not gay... yet... I liked it. I mentally slap myself. 'You are not gay, you have a girlfriend.' I tell myself. 'You are not gay.'

I open my backpack and take out the note Stan put in my locker. I reread it and set it down on my desk. For whatever reason Stan kissed me, it was to lure me away from Wendy. And I will not accept that. Sure she beat me up with a chair and sent me out into the streets after it... that sounds terrible. Man, I am soooo not getting this. Wendy cares for me. If she didn't she wouldn't be sooo concerned of where I went and got mad when I was late.

She has to care. She has to. Either that... What can I do if she doesn't? Stan is a guy for christ's sakes! I... I can't go out with him! But... that kiss... And he said it was 'love'... I felt like pulling out my hair. I was getting frustrated, how in the world can that be 'love'? Pain... is not love. It can't be. Stan never caused me pain. He was gental. Wendy beats me. She has a reason for it though. Or is there not enough reason?

I hear a knock at the door.

God-dammit, Stan. If that is you...

I slowly go downstairs and open the door. I smile, "Hey Wendy. I was just thinking about you..." Sort of anyway. Wendy smiles and goes up to me, she gives me a slight hug. "Hey, Craig-bear. I came over to see how you were doing. Can we go up to your room?" I nod. Where the hell did 'Craig-bear' come from? I accept it anyway and lead her upstairs. My limp has gone away, but it still stung to be on my feet.

I open my bedroom door and let her go in before me. She went in and stood by the door near my desk. I go over and sit on my bed. I force a smile, "Sooo... What do you want to do?" Wendy shrugs and looks around, "I don't mind. Hey, do you draw?" She asks pointing to a painting of an animal on my wall. I look over and look at it. "No, I didn't paint that. I got it at a fair, though." I say and look back at her. She was messing with her pockets when I looked back at her.

I frown. What is up with her? Wendy smiles and goes over. She sits next to me and kisses me on my wounded cheek. "Don't worry so much, Craig-bear. I won't hurt you anymore. Just remember that you are mine and that you need to tell where you head off to. Just tell me before that you are late. I won't freak out anymore, but I can't promise it." I smiled and pulled her closer to me. I knew she loved me. She was just worried that's all.

I plant small kisses on her neck and she giggles. My heart flutters at the sound. I know, I sound like a girl. Let me give you a secret, every guy has a sensitive side, even if they don't admit it. Even the big, tough guys. It's a guy thing to act tough. Wendy kisses me back, but this time on the lips... where Stan kissed me. For some reason it didn't feel right. I don't know why... Just, it felt wrong... Like I was cheating on Stan.

Where the hell did that thought come from?!

I'm not fucking gay!

Damn you Stan...

I deepen the kiss, now it felt like I was breaking the law. What the hell is wrong with me?! I'm not gay! I pull away and look at the ground. Do I need to tell her? It's driving me nuts that I can't kiss my girlfriend because Stan kissed me. Wendy gives me a confused look, "Are you OK?" I force a nod, "I... I just need some alone time. I'll call you tomorrow." She opened her mouth to protest then shut it. She nods. "OK. I love you..." I smile while staring at the ground. "I love you too, Wendy."

She left my room and shut the door behind her. I sigh when I heard the front door shut. I get up and over to my desk. I frown when I see the note was gone. Soooo that's why she was messing with her pockets... I shake my head. "She doesn't need to steal from me..." I go back to my bed and lay down. I stare at my ceiling. And what about that picture Stan hid under those other pictures? What does he have to hide? Sooo what if Stan is gay?

Cartman spread the word a long time ago. I heard that Stan fucked Kyle and also fucked his dog. I bet the second one is fake for all I care. It doesn't bother me that Stan fucked Kyle. They were meant to be. Me and Wendy are just like him and Kyle. We were meant to be. Not the other way around. Either Cartman was lying, which wouldn't be surprising. He lies most of the time. Stan and Kyle... They have been together since they were kids. And no, I am not jealous.

I glare at the ceiling. If I was jealous, I would be gay. And I'm not. Sure, I might have liked the kiss a little bit, but that doesn't mean I'm gay. I'm just... curious. Ya. That's it. Curious. And being curious doesn't lead to me being gay. If I was gay, I would be wearing that metrosexaul outfit like in elementary. And I threw that away. Well, at least I think I did. I turn over on my side and stare out my window. I need fresh air.

I get up and leave my room. I go down in the kitchen and out the back door. I need to talk to someone. Tweek. He's a good guy to talk to. Not with my problems, but, just to talk. I walk over to his house and run into Cartman. He was holding a camera... "Fat-ass..." I mutter when I walk by. He glared. "Hey! I am not fat! I am big-boned!" I turn around and flip him off. "Whatever. It means the same thing." Cartman growled, "Don't flip me off, you son-of-a-bitch!" I roll my eyes and flip him off again, walking away.

I heard him huff in anger and wobble away. Cartman gains weight everyday. Not only that, gets more annoying. I walk up to Tweek's front door and knocks. I hear an 'ack' before the door shakily opens. I see him peek though the crack in the door. "Hey, Tweek. It's just me." Tweek nods and opens the door all the way. "Wh-what happened t-to your -nng- fa-face?" He asks. I shrug. "It's nothing. Can I come in?" He nods and opens the door all the way.

Tweek was one of my few close friends. I never tell anyone about Wendy though. I don't want them to think I'm in a abusive relationship, which I'm not. Tweek leads me to his living room and to his couch. I sit down and look around. "Where's your parents?" Tweek bites his bottom lip and twitches, "Th-they are g-gone on a da-date." I nod in understanding. "I see. Want to watch a movie?" Tweek shakes his head, "No! A-all movies ha-has symbolism! Th-they br-brainwash y-you!" I frown, "Tweek, there is nothing wrong with watching movies. Why not watch some Family Guy?"

Tweek gasps and pulls his hair, "No! Th-that has the worst sy-symbolism of a-all!" I sigh and get up. I pull his hands off his head away from his hair, "Tweek. Calm down. We won't watch a movie, that's fine with me. Lets go get some coffee instead." Tweek nods and takes a shaky breath. "O-OK." I lead him to the kitchen and make a pot of coffee. Tweek sat at the table fiddling with his shirt. His buttons were always a mess, sooo why fix them now? Once the brew was done I took down two cups and filled it up with the coffee. "Sugar or creamier?" I ask Tweek. "Ahk! Uh... both!"

I put sugar in mine and take his to him. I would drink it plain, but I had a urge to have something sweet. Tweek sips his and I let mine cool. The silence was broken when I spoke up. "Sooo what to you want to do?" Tweek looks at his coffee. "Um... W-we can play 20 questions... Nng!" I shake my head, "That's a girls' game." Then an idea came to mind. "How about that old game we used to play? Spaceman?" Tweek blinks. "H-how do y-you play?" I frown. "You don't remember?"

Tweek shakes his head. I sigh, but smile. "The rules were, if someone is the spaceman and your the alien we fight over territory. If you lost you got turned into a spaceman or an alien, either of the two. Now, for example, I'm an alien~" Tweek had a freak out. "An alien! I-I kn-knew it! You a-are an alien! Don't -nng- eat me, I do-don't taste go-good!" He got up and ran to his room. I stay there stunned for a moment then chuckle. "Oh, I'm an alien all right."

This was going to be fun.

-End of chapter-


	7. Chapter 7

-Chapter seven: Bebe's Party-  
-Stan's POV-

We talked to Bebe and she finally agreed to have the party on this saturday. Only for one reason. We had to get the booze. I remember her exact words, "I'm only going to set the party if you guys get me the booze, you do, the party is set." I didn't tell her the plan of course. She is Wendy's friend, and I remember correctly, friends (only the girls that I am aware do this shit) tell each other everything.

I respect that, I do. But here is my opinion: If you tell you friends everything, one of your 'friends' is going to use that against you. For example, Cartman. You can't tell that fat-ass anything without being blackmailed. He is the perfect back-stabber in all of history. The example of a good friend is either Kyle or Kenny in my opinion. But, I wouldn't risk it. I might with Kyle because we are Super Best Friends.

Kenny... I'm not too sure. Me and him are good friends, but... He's more with hoes before bros kinda guy. I sigh. And Craig... He is the perfect, no, beyond perfect example of a really good friend. He is extremely loyal. That kiss I gave him, he rejected only because he was with Wendy. I wish I didn't kiss him. That face he gave me though just made me, urged me to kiss it and make him feel worthy. Make him feel loved. Now I'm sure I made him confused.

I just hope he doesn't hate me for it though. Kyle nudged me, "Dude, got any ideas how to get the booze for Bebe?" I blink and nodded. "Yea, I do. My dad has a whole bunch stashed in the basement." Kenny chuckled, "I bet you get drunk down there all the time while jacking off." My face fires up, "No I don't Kenny! And even if I did I bet you would love to see that, wouldn't you?" Kenny smirks under his parka, "And if I said 'yes'?" My face felt like it was burning, and I continued.

"Then you are the biggest pervert in the whole state of Colorado." Kenny made a proud pose, "Then I shall go get my trophy of pervertness with pride." I crack a smile and Kyle started to laugh, "Dude, Kenny. You should be a comedian." Kenny shrugs, "I already am." Kenny then puts his arm around my shoulder, "So, Stan. When shall we set that date for the, um, jacking-off-while-drunk thing? Hmm?" I push him away, "Kenny, go get your trophy and leave!"

Kenny pouts, "Aw, but I don't know where it is. It might be in your basement..." He smirks. I roll my eyes, "We are going to get the booze for Bebe, not for you watching me jack it." Kyle widens his eyes in mock surprise, "So you do jack it while drunk?" I glare at both of them, "No, I don't! Lets just go get the fucking booze!" I stomp away and I hear them giggling behind me. I do not jack it in the basement! And I do not plan to tell anyone where I do it either. Everyone is fucking pervs, that I will tell you.

We got at my house just in time as my dad showed up from work. "Hey, there Stan. You mind grabbing me a beer? I'm going to watch the game with the guys." My heart sank. If the game was today... all the beer in the basement is going to be gone. We better grab as much as we can for the party or there will be none left. No beer, no party. And if there is no party, no tape. And that would mean Craig would be suffering for the rest of his life! I can't let that happen! "OK, dad. Just go sit on the couch and I'll go get the beer for you."

Me, Kenny and Kyle rush inside and down to the basement. I stop Kenny, "Ken. Go upstairs and get my backpack. We are going to fill it with beer. No hurry!" I whisper harshly at him. He nods and goes upstairs to my room. I look at Kyle, "You fill up my backpack as much as you can. I'm going to get my dad some beer." He nods and waits for Kenny. I grab three cans of beer and go upstairs. I drop one of the floor on purpose and hand that one I dropped to my dad. "Here dad."

He smiles at me and opens it. As I expected, it sprayed all over him. "Oh god damn it! Stan, go to the kitchen and get me a rag, I'm going to my room to change. I don't want to look like I jizzed my fucking pants." I nod and rush to the kitchen. This should spare time for Kenny and Kyle. And dad would be distracted so he wouldn't notice that my backpack was full of beer. This is going well... A little too well.

I grab a rag and rush upstairs. Kenny sneaks out of my room. "Go downstairs, Kyle will be waiting for you. When your done, wait outside for me." He nods and winks at me. I shake my head and go over to his room. "Dad, here is the rag you wanted." I hear his voice, "Oh, thank you Stan. Just leave it on the couch for me. I need to wipe that up." I smile. Good. Kyle and Kenny should be done by now. "OK. Dad me and my friends are going over to study. Do you mind?" "No. I don't mind, go on ahead."

"Thanks!" I yell while running downstairs. I go down the basement and Kyle was fitting one last can in my backpack, "You ready?" They nod. I go over and zip up my backpack and out the basement. We hurry outside and I high-fived them. "Great job, guys. Now lets go over to Bebe's and give her the booze!"

Bebe's...

"You only got plain beer? Well, it has to do then. Stan, you dad has bad taste in booze..." She commented. I shrug, "Yea, he is pretty cheap." Bebe nods, "Yup. Well, since you wanted this party, what kind of occasion is it?" She asked curious. Kyle answered, "Nothing special. Just, you know we wanted a party." Bebe smirks, "Oh~? Is that so? You guys wanted just a party?" Kenny smirks, "I wanted more like a sex party, but these guys aren't up for it." I pinch the bridge of my nose.

Kenny, you never fail to try and get Bebe, do you? Bebe smiles then hits him on the back of the head. "No. I told you already Kenny, I'm not into you." I frown. Bebe hits Kenny... Wendy hits Craig... These two are just plain abusive! They need to get together and see how it feels to get hit daily. Kenny pouts and rubs the back of his head. "Ow~! Bebe that hurt... Why can't you just say so and not hit me for once. Is that too hard to do?" He whines.

Then again... Bebe loves parties more than getting in a relationship and Wendy is obsessed with winning and getting good grades... I sigh and look at Kenny. He never gives up on Bebe and I know why. Not only does he want to get in her jeans, but he told me years ago he had a crush on her. It hurt me to see my friend get hurt, and it hurt me more to see Craig in such a situation. A situation that would happen to Kenny if he got with Bebe.

Why do we guys keep falling with the wrong kind of girls...? I bite the inside of my cheek and empty my backpack. I place the beer on the nearby table and place my empty back-pack on my shoulder. I look back at Kenny. Kyle was rubbing his back and speaking quietly with him. Kyle never told me, but I know how he felt about Kenny. I always saw it in his eyes. His green orbs told me everything. Everytime Kenny tried to flirt with Bebe or got hurt physically or emotionaly, Kyle was always there.

And his eyes filled with hurt every time Kenny did such things or on what happened to him. I knew, that Kyle loved Kenny more than he would ever know. And that's the same with me and Craig. I look down at the ground, my chest hurting with the realization. Craig... might never accept me, just like Kenny does to Kyle. But I... will never give up on him, just like Kenny does with Bebe, and Kyle with Kenny. Why is love so harsh sometimes?

Bebe goes over to me. "Stan, since you guys wanted a party, who do you want to invite?" I blink and shrug, "Wendy, Jimmy, um... You can invite whoever." Bebe smiles, "Sweet. I will invite Wendy, Clyde, Token and maybe Craig." I shake my head, "Nah, Craig probably wouldn't come." Bebe raised a brow, "How come?" I shrug, "He told me he doesn't like going to parties anymore." She nods in understanding, "Oh, OK. I guess I'll just invite the others then."

Great. The plan is going awesome.

-End of chapter-  
:)


	8. Chapter 8

-Chapter eight: Worried-  
-Craig's POV-

I open my eyes to a dark room. What the hell...? I look around and a light came on. Token, Clyde and Tweek were standing in front of me. I was in a basement, well, that's what it looked like. "What's going on?" I ask, staring at them. I had a slight headache. What did Tweek put in my coffee...? Token stared at me, "We need to talk to you." His voice was firm. I raise a brow, "About what?"

Tweek chimed in, "Cr-Craig... It's ab-about -nng- Wendy." I glare at them. "Why Wendy? And why the hell am I in the basement? You could just have talked to me normally." Clyde shook his head, "No. We couldn't and we tried to do that before." Token sighed, "And you wouldn't listen to reason, so we decided to do it this way." I continue to glare at them.

They had no right to do this. I can handle myself fine. I... "Craig, listen to us. We know that Wendy has been fucking hurting you man. You can't hide all those fucking bruises." I heard Token's voice tell me. Bruises...? What bruises? I'm fine. I'm fucking fine. "Dude, you have to dump Wendy, she'll kill you man!" Clyde's voice soon follows. She won't kill me... She loves me! She must, I mean... Why would she hurt me sooo much? Pain comes with love right?

It hit me. My friends were trying to help me, and sooo was Stan. Trying to help me lose Wendy. I grew pissed. "You guys just want me to break up with Wendy sooo you can take her from me!" I growl. Tweek shakes his head, "N-no wa-way dude! Gak! She'll kill m-me!" I get up only to find my legs didn't work. I look down. I wasn't tied up, sooo why was my legs not working?

Clyde looked at Token, "You really meant it?" Token nodded. "What the fuck are you guys talking about?!" I shout at them. What did they do to me?! Token shrugged and sat down in front of me. "We are not going to try to steal Wendy from you. She really has you fooled, doesn't she?" I furrow up my brows, "Fooled? What the fuck are you talking about?!" I was getting nervous and a little frightened.

"Don't you know? Wendy can be cheating on you right now. She did that with Stan and me. She can do it to you." I glare at Token, but for some reason I didn't feel the anger anymore. My chest felt cold and something else I couldn't tell. What is going on? "What did you do to me? Why can't I move my legs?" I ask, changing the subject. Token gave me a look, "That is not important at the moment." Clyde sat down next to Token, and Tweek went on the other side of the room watching me.

"Answer me." I said firmly. Token shook his head and leaned back, staring at me. "Craig, you have to admit that Wendy is treating you wrong. She is a whore, can't you see that? As far as i'm concerned, she could be cheating on you with Stan. Maybe even with Kenny, he is a prostitute anyway." Stan? Kenny? That makes sense... But Stan kissed me... could he just want me and then Kenny can have Wendy?

Is that possible? God, I'm sounding like her right now! Sure, Wendy is my girlfriend and I can be protective... but I'm not that protective am I? Token puts his hand on my shoulder and looks me straight in the eyes. "Craig, Wendy is a crazy bitch. She wants everything for herself. She will take anything she wants no matter the cost. When we were together, she told me she blew up the substitute teacher in the sun. Only because she thought the teacher was going to steal 'her' Stan."

My eyes widen a little. She blew up a teacher? I felt dizzy. Wendy couldn't have done that! She isn't crazy. And yet... even with my thoughts, I believed Token. He would never lie to me like this. He was my friend. We knew each other since pre-school. Wendy... do you really love me? Or am I just another object you can collect? Token raises his brows, "Craig? Are you OK? You look sick." I shake my head, "It's nothing... I need to think..." He nods.

He stands up and Clyde follows suit. Tweek scurried over and gives me an empathic look. "We are going upstairs, do you need anything?" I shake my head. Token nods and nudges Clyde. Clyde frowns then nods. He goes over to the stairs and picks up a syringe. I frown when he comes over to me. Clyde looks at me and smiles sheepishly, "It's for your legs." I stare at Clyde blankly when he enters the syringe in my left leg.

I didn't feel anything, until a couple moments later. My legs started at ache horribly. Of course... they fucking drugged me soo I couldn't try to escape. They left me in the basement. Was Token really telling me the truth? He had to be. He wouldn't just say those things would he?And, I have to believe on this one. Wendy never told me she blew up anyone... And why would she? People would think she was crazy if she did.

The most important question on my mind now, does Wendy really love me? She does beat me, I admit that to myself. I never admitted that to anyone else... but I did to Stan. Damn it! I hold my face in my hands. Why does he keep coming back in my mind!? I am not gay! Stan has nothing to do with this! He is the only fag here, got it! I yell at myself mentally.

I raise my head to look at a nearby wall. I should be pissed at my friends for doing this to me. But I understand they're logic. They didn't want to steal Wendy from me, they just wanted to help a friend in need. Just... Am I really being abused like they say? Maybe there may not be love with Wendy, but, maybe that's her way of trying to show it? I may as well be unloved, I understand that, but... I love Wendy and I can try to show her how to love?

And the cheating part was all rumors? That is legit. Everything is figured out. I can show Wendy how to love, and all the cheating stuff was all rumors... But there is a flaw. Token said that Wendy cheated on him. He also said that she also cheated on Stan. I bite my bottom lip in thought. If Token was cheated on by Wendy, along with Stan... That does make me wonder...

Has she already done that with me? Has she already cheated on me with some else that is better than me? More worthy? I had that cold feeling in my chest again. I can't stand the thought of Wendy cheating on me. I try to do everything she wanted. I bought her everything she asked for, I took her places where she wanted to go. I cooked for her even. With all those things, she still isn't happy. What more can she possibly want?!...

My eyes widen at the realization. Sex? She wants sex? We never did it before... Come to think of it, I never did it with anyone. Before Wendy started to flirt with me I never had an interest in doing it with anyone, not even myself. I just never found the pleasure in sticking my dick in anything. And I still don't. I don't know why I don't feel like that. I even looked it up on the internet only to find the closest explanation.

Asexaul. The meaning of finding no other gender, same or not, attractive enough to have intercourse. Something like that. I... I don't think I can grant that for Wendy. She is attractive, that I must say. But... I can't find her sexually attractive. Wendy is beautiful as hell, but I can't do her. I just don't have the interest. I know there are rumors out there stating that every single teenage boy has the urge to fuck something. But that isn't always true.

I know some nerds out there who just want to study then to stick they're dick in something. And I know Butters is just to shy to do that. Tweek, on the other hand would freak even if some one came up to him and hugged the poor guy. And me, you already know. Wendy would dump me just because I won't do it with her, and I don't care if she dumps me for that. It's stupid but understanding. Human nature is to have sex.

And I don't have that ability. Wendy deserves someone who can screw her brains out. I sigh and scratch the back of my neck. If she dumps me for it, at least I'm prepared. But I'm prepared for Wendy to cheat on me. I don't know what I will do if she does... Beat up the guy that she did it with, or just leave her... What can I do? Should I just leave her right now sooo I don't have to deal with it? I need some fucking help. I might need to go see counselor. Something. Can I just go and talk to Token? Maybe even Clyde? I might even need to talk to Stan.

Dammit.

-End of chapter-  
:) review plz!


	9. Chapter 9

-Chapter nine: What?-  
-Stan's POV-

Bebe was busy setting up the party schedule, Kyle was making invitations... And I had no idea where Kenny was. Me? I was setting up decorations. Or getting decorations. I had the hard part of the job. I had to set up the music, get the food, and get the whole fucking house ready. We only had three days till the party and it isn't much time. Kenny was suppose to help me, but his ass isn't here to do that!

I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose. In fact, this isn't even going to a fun party. It is suppose to get Wendy drunk, have sex with Kenny, have it on tape then we are done. Well, not really. Replaying the plan in my mind only makes me even more frustrated about the fucking party. My phone vibrated and I looked at it.

**Hey, dude. I need to talk to you.**  
**-Craig**

I was frozen with shock. Craig wants to talk? How did he get my number? It doesn't matter, he wants to talk. I walk out of the kitchen and go over to Kyle, "Hey. Craig just texted me. He wants to talk." Kyle smiles, "Go ahead man. Kenny should be back soon anyways." I nod and rush out of Bebe's house. Whatever Craig wanted, it must have been important enough to get my number. I quickly go to his house and knock at his door.

Maybe he wants to get together...? "You came early..." I blink and turn around. Craig was standing there with an unfocused look on his face. He looked like he was debating on something... "Craig~" Craig held up his hand, flipping me off and also silencing me. What was wrong with him? He didn't look like he wanted to talk or even wanted to be here. He must be still pissed off when I kissed him. "I'm sorry Craig." He looked up at me, surprised.

"I'm sorry that I kissed you." He was silent and I swear I saw a flash of hurt in his eyes. "Don't apologize." He said after a moment. "I'm the one who should be apologizing. I should have pondered your feelings, but right now, I'm not here to talk about that." My heart sank. You tell me you should have conserved my feelings, and yet you don't want to talk about that!? Man, Craig, you are fucking confusing! I got a tad bit angry at him too.

"Dude, may be we should talk about it." I tell him, firmly. Craig shook his head, "I wanted you here sooo we can talk about Wendy." My anger grew by the mention of Wendy's name. "Craig, stop and think about yourself for once! All you ever talk about is Wendy! What about you! Have you ever once thought about yourself when you were with Wendy? Oh, let me guess, she made you her slave so you wouldn't have a thought!"

Craig stared at me stunned. He then gave me a frustrated look, "Stan, lets just go inside and talk. Talking outside is just too public." I nod and follow Craig inside. He was walking slightly funny... Stupid bitch-ass Wendy beating up Craig again. Craig took me up to his room and I was surprised to see some close up pictures of animals. I didn't know he was still into animals. I was too, but after Cartman did 'Red Rocket' with the dog... It made dislike dogs for awhile.

Trust me, you don't want to know the details. Craig sat down on his bed and sighed, "Dude, I'm not gay... I just thought we could just talk." I pinch the bridge of my nose, "Fine, but lets say you were, OK? Just trust me on this, you need to think for yourself for once... " I trail off, thinking. Think for yourself and give me a chance... A chance to show you real love. Craig shook his head, "Stan, I understand you may have feelings for me~" "May?! I do have feelings for you!" I blurted, not able to stop the words from flowing from my mouth.

I saw Craig's cheeks slightly turn red, but he turned his head away from me. "I see... but... why is it that you just won't give up? First you kiss me... now you are just blurting out that you like me. You know I am in a relationship, why do you keep going?" Craig's face grew a darker red. I rub the back of my neck nervously, "Do... you really want to know?" "If I didn't why would i ask?" Craig said staring at me. I bite my bottom lip and take a big breath.

I let it all out. "Craig, I have always had a huge crush on you for years. I hate seeing you hurt, all I want is for you to be happy and loved. I know we are the same gender, but that doesn't matter. Love comes in many forms and sizes, just like anything else in the world. All I want is for you to try and understand that Wendy is nothing more than a slut. She wants things to go her way only, and me, I accept you for who you are. Please give me a chance. Give yourself a chance."

I watched Craig. He just sat there frozen. I went over to him and leaned down to his face and gave him a small peck on the lips. His breath hitched and he slowly... slowly kissed me back. My heart jumped when I felt his lips press against mine briefly before he turned his head away, "I... don't know what to do..." I hug him, "Just trust yourself." "But what if I'm wrong?" He asked me, raises his arms and places his hands lightly on my back.

I smile softly, "We all learn from our mistakes, the only thing you need to do then is if you can't trust yourself, you can't trust anyone. And until you learn to trust yourself, your in no condition to even trust me..." It hurt me to say that but it was the truth. If Craig truly couldn't trust himself I couldn't help him. He needs to help himself before I can help him. And the only way I can help him... Is if Wendy or him breaks up. Then I can save him from the torture.

Craig clutched my shirt and buried his face in my shoulder. I couldn't tell if he was crying or just wanted my body to be closer. I thought it was the second one so I hugged him closer. I then felt something warm on my shoulder. I knew then that he was crying softly. Craig was very emotionally unstable, thanks to Wendy. Then again... No, it was after he started to date Wendy that he became that way.

Craig pushed me away and wipe his tear filled eyes. "I... need... help... with Wendy." He choked out. I smile softly at him, "Do you still want to be with her?" I hurt me to ask, but it pained me the worst to him him like this. Craig bit his bottom him and shrugged. "I don't know what I want anymore." His voice shook, I could tell his was confused on what he was feeling. I hug him, hoping he won't push me away, to my surprise he just let me.

He just sat there and didn't respond. "Stan... did Wendy ever hit you?" I heard his monotone break through the silence. I pull away and look him straight in the eye and nod. It was true. But it was never this bad. Most of the time it just a slap to the face, or a punch in the chest... But beating Craig up with a chair!? Jesus, she needs fucking therapy! Craig stared at me for a moment then looked down.

"I see..." I frowned. "She beat up you and me... maybe even Token, sooo what the hell does it mean?" I blink, surprised. "What does what mean?" He looked up, his face dark from frustration. "If you beat you, Token and fucking me, doesn't that mean she'll do that to anybody?" I nod slightly, "I suppose..." He sighed and got up, he went over to his door and stared at it. My guess was is that was his thinking position...

After a couple tense moments, he spoke. But not what I expected. "Sooo no matter if I'm with her or not she will go on beating up her boyfriends. I see that it was not just me, sooo why do I have to break up with her if she is just going to go on and beat others? What point is of it?" It was my turn to get frustrated. He was not getting it! Pain in a loving relationship is not meant to be! Sure, people can get in misunderstandings, but no like when you get beat every second of it!

I shake my head, "Craig, you don't understand what I'm trying to tell you." He turns to me slightly confused, "What do you mean I don't understand? It makes perfect sense." I frown and get up. "Don't you see? Love in a relationship doesn't allow pain. In a true relationship, you feel secure and happy. Do you feel that with Wendy?" Craig was silent then he frowned, "Secure and happy? I do feel that... but only when she's not mad at me for something."

Finally, he was getting it! I just need to keep talking and maybe he will fully understand that this pain wasn't meant to be. "And do you really think you deserved all that beating and bruises?" Craig furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head, "I understand some but not all of it..." I continue, "Do you think that all the pain she caused you did you good?" I think this is where I made him snap. He looked at me and slowly walked over to me and tightly hugged me.

I made him snap. But is he strong enough to stand up to Wendy? In most abusive relationships the people who were beaten can't stand up to the one abusing them. I heard Craig softly cry against me. He is so fucking emotionally unstable! He used to be so good holding back on what he felt. Now... he just can't do it. Fucking Wendy broke his walls and now he is just vulnerable to the world. I need to get him to therapy. Wendy is going to jail for what she done to him, and going to make sure of that.

"Craig?" He nodded. "Do you have your camera you got from your grandma?" He nodded again. "Good. Take off your shirt." He pulled away and looked at me. His face was slightly red from crying, "Why do you need me with my shirt off?" I stare at him, "The bruises. I need pictures of those." He looked at me, but nodded slightly. He slowly took off his shirt and I gasped. The bruises and turned yellow and slight purple.

I could clearly see the outline of the chair's legs spread clearly and perfectly across Craig's body. "Where is your camera?" He walked over to his desk and opened the drawer, he pulled out a nice black camera. It looked expensive. "Here... be careful with it. Grandma got that for me before she passed away." I nod, "I won't break it." He nodded and faced his back to me where most of the damage was done.

Fuck you Wendy.

-End of chapter-  
Soooo sorry this was a late update! :( I promise it wont happen again!


	10. Chapter 10

-Chapter ten: Pictures and What Else?-  
-Craigs POV-  
*Warning: sex scene*  
I heard the snap of the picture being taken. I felt exposed and somewhat... nervous. I knew Stan was gay and... I couldn't help but feel odd. The thing that kept bothering me though was that I kissed him back this time. I don't know why I did. It... just felt right at the time. I heard another click of the camra. I bit my bottom lip. I don't know why he was taking pictures, I guess he was going to show them to someone.

Why did he care sooo much? I don't understand. I feel a cold hand on my back and I flinch. "Craig, can I see your chest?" I blushed a little. I nod and face him. My chest wasn't badly bruised like my back, but it was still bruised from the punches she gave me. Wendy... she can't love me can she? I'm not loved... By her anyway. I understand her now. I was an object to her collection. A collection of broken wills.

She never loved anyone, did she? I'm nothing to her. Never was. But... why do I still go to her. I feel attached to her for some reason... What does that mean? I don't understand, yet, I do. I'm sooo confused. Stan took some more pictures than put my camera back on my desk. He then looked at me. I feel my face get hot and I cover my chest with my arms. I felt extremely exposed, like I just told Stan my worst secret.

Stan came over to me and removed my arms, "Craig... this maybe sudden. And I know you haven't admitted that your gay... but... can I show you something?" He placed my arms at my sides and he began to lick at my chest. My face felt like it was on fire. "Stan! What are you doing?" I ask, shocked and confused. I didn't know if I should stop him or let him do his will. Stan looked up me with his eyes, his tongue stopping momentarily to speak, "I'm giving you what you need, and what you crave."

My breath hitched as Stan raised his head to kiss me, twice today. This time even more different... his tongue skimming over my lips. I felt something... A spark? A spark of what? My chest had a light feeling. I couldn't stop him even if I wanted too... It felt... Sooooo fucking right. He gently pushed me on my bed and placed light kisses on my neck and chest. His soft fingertips running over my skin. Damn, I have to be gay if I'm liking this sooo much.

I couldn't stop myself, but it escaped my lips. A quiet moan rang through the room. Stan then kissed me, his tongue slowly entered my mouth. My vision became blurry, and I felt everything. The way he touched me, the way he moved. Why am I allowing this? I have a girlfriend. But she doesn't care about me... She beats me... Still... I'm cheating on her. But right now I don't care. I need this. I need this emotion I don't know what it's called that I'm feeling.

Stan puts his hands on my jeans and unbottons them. "Do you have a condom?" He asked me. I stare at him for a moment, trying to process his words. Then I nod. I saved some for when Wendy was ready, but that changed. I roll over, grimacing at the pain soaring through my back. I reach over and grab my wallet. I know weird place, but it was the best place to hide them. My mom goes through my stuff.

I open my wallet and hand Stan the condom. I toss my wallet on the floor. I can't believe I'm through with this. Stan pulls off my pants and unbuttoned his. I shiver when I realize I'm completely naked. I can't stand this exposed feeling. Why do I even feel this way? Stan looked at me and leaned down and liked my member. It was warm and... my eyes widen. Was... was I getting aroused?

It was true. My body was responding to Stan's coaxing. But... but I never felt attracted to him. Why... am I feeling sooo aroused and... odd? Stan engulfs my member and begins to suck. God, it felt amazing. Another moan escaped. This time louder. Thank god my parents weren't home right now. Stan stops and licks his lips. "How do you feel?" He asked me. I nod slightly, Stan smiles softly and took off his shirt. He threw it were I guessed he threw my pants.

Stan leans closer to me, his hands coming close to my face. His left holding the condom. He licks my lips. His right hand holding my cheek. "Do you feel it?" His voice coming out soft and gental. "Feel what?" I ask. What am I suppose to feel? Aroused? Satisfied? Stan frowned, "No... Do you feel loved?" I blink. Is that the feeling I was getting? It has to be... I nod.

Stan smiles and kisses me. His tongue entering my mouth. He strokes my tongue, this time, I fully responded. I kissed him back fully. Everything around me disappeared, it was just me and Stan. Isn't that the way it should be? No pain, no screaming or things being thrown at me? Just pure love and security? Just touches and kissing? This has to be love.

He broke free of the kiss. We were both gasping for air. He sat up and pulled his pants off, as well as opening the condom. He placed the condom on his member. "Do you have lube?" I froze. Lube? Shit, I didn't buy some because I didn't think about it. Shit... now what? Stan shrugs and put his fingers in my mouth. What the fuck is he doing?

I didn't know what else to do but suck on his fingers. He then begins to rub on my aroused member. And as he did his licked my bottom stomach and slightly nipped at it, giving me a few small hickies. God, I can't tell which felt good the most. The feeling of being loved or being fucked. I went with the first. My eyes widened, "I'm... I'm..." Stan removed the fingers and slide them towards my entrance.

Stan placed his lips on mine before I could say anything. 'He has to be experienced', I thought to myself. Stan licked my lips and started to plant kisses on my chin to my neck as he stretched me. I moan as I felt a slight burn in my entrance. After moments of kissing and stretching, I felt a need to be fucked by Stan. It washed over me like a wave of hunger. Stan must of felt it too as he left my lips and pulled his fingers away.

He then gave me a look of confirmation. I nodded and I felt his hard member press against my entrance. The condom was slightly dry, but in still good condition. He leaned over me and nipped at my ear as he pressed gently, but still forcefully into me. I bit my bottom lip as his member stretched me even more. I groaned a little as I felt some pain. Stan stopped momentarily but continued.

Once he was fully in me, he thrusted softly. 'He was testing where he could go', I guessed. Then he placed his lips at my shoulder and whispered in my ear, "I will always love you, Craig. I hope you feel the same." Before I could reply, Stan thrusted a little more forcefully causing me to moan in pleasure and pain. I heard Stan grunt as he went faster and faster. If he wanted to know my answer he wouldn't have fucking started.

Did I love Stan? I don't know. My mind was rushing with sooo many thoughts and emotions I couldn't understand. Everything around me swirled and became blurry. Wait... am I crying? I don't know... Sooo much pleasure, soooo much pain. Where am I? What's going on? I am loved, that's all I know. It's not Wendy fucking me, it's Stan Marsh. Stan fucking Marsh! I need... him. Don't I?

Moments later I felt something warm and wet on my stomach. I came... But Stan kept going. I felt dizzy, and Stan smiled at me, grunting: "Do you feel loved?" It sounded lame for a moment, then I smiled weakly. I smile back at him. "Yes." Then I felt him come into me. Everything went black.

I woke up feeling something warm and large next to me. Was that a arm warped around my waist? I remembered what happened yesterday and blushed. I got fucked... by a guy. Not just a regular guy... but by Stan. Why do I feel strange? Not just strange... but a light feeling in my chest I felt yesterday... Is this the feeling of love? Feeling like you can do anything? Secure and happy... That is how Stan explained it.

That has to be what I'm feeling. I am loved... and I feel the same. I do love Stan. I am gay. I'm fucking gay. I felt like screaming. Not because I was angry, not because I was scared. Because I'm loved. Because I love someone more than Wendy. I can anything, can't I? I turn over and look at Stan. His face looked peaceful. I smile smugly and kiss his forehead. Why am I acting like this?

I just... I can't help it. This is the best day of my life. I never felt this happy since... Since ever. Just... what can I do about Wendy? I can't be with Stan if I'm with Wendy... I guess I'm just going to have to over and talk to her. That has to be the best way. I need to be honest, and talk to her. It has to be the only way. I got up and took a shower. There is no way in hell I'm going over to Wendy's and smelling like sex... Not even sure what that smells like but I'm not going to risk it.

Besides... Love is invincible.

-end of chapter-  
I hope you liked it! :)


	11. Chapter 11

-Chapter eleven: Don't-  
-Stan's POV-

I stretched and opened my eyes to the sound of running water. 'Craig's awake...' I yawn and get up. I smile and walk over to where I heard the water running. He had a personal shower so of course I wouldn't run into a problem with his parents. I knock on the door. "Yes?" I opened it and hopped in the shower with Craig. He had a surprised look on his face when I did. "Dude... You just don't do that.."

He mumbled. I chuckle, "I don't see you stopping me." If it wasn't for the hot water, I bet he was blushing. Craig flipped me off and turned his face away from me. I chuckle and wrap my arms around him, "Did you have fun?" Craig didn't respond right away. He then shrugged and smiled slightly."I did. But... what does this mean? I know I cheated on Wendy..." I shrug, "What does it mean to you?" Craig bit his bottom lip. I loved that look. He looked so cute when he is thinking, biting his lip and his eyebrows tilted upward.

Craig sighed and looked at me. "I need to go talk to her. She needs to know that I'm leaving her..." I was shocked for two reasons. One, Craig just said he was going to leave Wendy. Two... he wanted to go see Wendy and tell her off. That would piss her off and cause him a beating. I shake my head, "No. You know what she will do to you." Craig sighs, "I know. And I'm willing to risk it." I groan with frustration. "Craig, lets just do this OK? We keep this a secret until she does something that has enough reason for you to break up with you, without her getting mad at you."

Craig was silent for a moment. Warm water dripping off his face. "But how can I face her? How can I not tell her?" He looks down, not even looking at me. I don't want him to blame me for showing him that I can be the one for him. If he gets in trouble with Wendy I should be the one to take the blame, not him. I forced him into this, so it's my deed to be the one blamed. I wrap my arm around his shoulder and awkwardly hug him.

"Here is the plan. I'll hang out with you this whole week, and if you feel its time, I'll go with you and talk to her. You don't even have to look her in the face, deal?" Craig looks up at me and nods slowly, "That is a good plan, but... she might text me saying that she wants to see me then what?" I kiss him softly on the ear, "Then we do it then. Either way, I'm not going to let you get hurt." Craig lays his head on my chest and sighs.

We stay like that for a moment then I grab the shampoo and open it. I pour the cool liquid into my hand then rub it in Craig's hair. Craig frowns, "I can clean myself." He protested. I smile, "I didn't see you grab the shampoo so I decided to wash you. Besides, you look tired from the fun we had last night." Craig glares at me, he takes the shampoo away from me and squirts the liquid on my torso. "Ah! That's cold!" I yelp.

I take the shampoo from him, and smirk. "How do you like it?" I squirt shampoo all over him. Craig stifles a laugh, "Stop! I'm going to slip!" I laugh and hold his now-slippery body close to me. Craig pushes me away, "You asshole!" He flipped me off. I stare at him blankly, surprised and confused, but he then kissed me softly on the lips. I smile and kiss him back. This day was going to be bliss.

I take the removable show head and wash down Craig. I noticed, he didn't seemed to be fazed at all. Not by the water, but by our situation. He didn't say anything like 'this is fucking gay' or 'I'm not a faggot! We only did this to find out something.' It bothered me a little. Why was Craig going along with this? Is he hiding something or is he just conflicted? It can't be conflicted because then he wouldn't have let me in the shower. What is up with Craig?

Craig washes the shampoo out of his hair and takes the shower head from me and sprays my torso. "I'm going to be the only one clean if you don't wash your hair." Craig told me. I shrug, "It doesn't bother me." Craig sprays the water in my face, "That's fine. I'll just wash you myself." The hot water burned my face a little but then I felt something cold. Craig had poured shampoo on my face. He is the asshole here.

I wipe my eyes with my fingers only to be granted with a burning sensation. "Dammit! Ah!" Craig must have knew what was going on so he handed me the shower head. After moments of spraying soap out of my eyes, I pointed at Craig. "You are a asshole." Craig flipped me off, "At  
least I admit it." I shake my head slowly, a smile crossing my face. "Craig, your too much of a girl to be an asshole."

Craig's eyes widen to a large expectant. "I am not a girl." "Prove it." Craig pushed me to the bottom of the bath tub and sat on top of me. Craig looked a tad pissed but more determined. "A girl is at the bottom, sooo tell me this Stan: would a girl ever overpower you?" I thought about it for a moment. Wendy did, but she doesn't count. She's too manly at sex. I shake my head, "No. But I'm more gay than straight so I don't know what to say there."

Craig licked my chest hesitantly. I smirked. It seemed Craig isn't experienced at sex more than once. I might have to take the lead. Craig then took his hand and gripped my member, taking a unsteady beat until I became aroused. I watched as Craig looked at me, uncertain if he was going to go through to what he was going to do. I encouraged him, "Craig, you can do it. You don't want to be called a girl, right?" Craig glared at me, "Shut up, I can do this."

He then engulfed my member before I could say anything. Craig's tongue grazed gently over my head and down the rest. It felt amazing. He maybe a amateur but his tongue said otherwise. After a few short moments I felt it coming. "Craig...!" I warned, surprising me again that he was fazed by the warning until I came into his mouth. Craig stood still for a moment. I couldn't tell if he was shocked or just stunned.

And then he swallowed. Why did he swallow was a mystery. I didn't know Craig had it in him. Craig smirked at me, "See? I'm not a fucking girl." I nodded. "You proved yourself. But are you a bitch?" Craig's face darkened, but then he shrugged. "I can be a bitch when I want to be." I hug Craig until he was laying on top of me. I had to say it once more. It seemed like the perfect moment. "I love you Craig."

Everything went silent. Craig didn't move, neither did I. Craig looked up at my face and moved his mouth a little like he was going to speak. Instead, he just kissed me. I kiss back to show that I knew what he was trying to say. He did love me. He just doesn't have the courage to tell me in words, only in actions. I pull away and began to nibble on his neck. Craig shivered. I start to feel the hot water run out. "Lets get out before we get too cold." Craig didn't say anything.

I get up but was pulled down by Craig. He didn't say anything but held me there. Why wouldn't he let me move? The water was getting really cold. Finally, after a couple torturing moments he moved and got up. "I was too comfortable to move." I give him a blank stare. "And that's why you froze me." It was more of a statement than a question. Craig shrugged and left the shower.

"It will sound stupid if I told you." I frown. "Why would it sound stupid?" Craig grabbed a towel and turned off the shower. "Just because I will sound like a girl." Craig mumbled and dried himself off and threw me a towel. "I don't think you will sound like a girl." Craig scoffed, "That's because I haven't told you yet." "So why not tell me?" Craig sighed and dried off his hair, "I don't want you to think different of me."

And he walked out of the bathroom.

-end of chapter-  
I have a poll open if anyone wants to vote! :)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve: Liar-  
-Craig's POV-

It has been two days since I have been hanging out with Stan. Everything seemed fine. I was falling more, and more in love with him. He treated me like a human being. But... I think we sort of rushed our relationship. I haven't seen Wendy and quite awhile and I was getting worried. I bet she was pissed or something that might get me a beating. I look at Stan. We were sitting on his bed watching an old episode of Terrance and Phillip.

Stan chuckled when Terrance jumped and farted in Phillip's face. I sighed and laid back on Stan's pillows. I stayed there, watching the show and smiled at Stan's excitement of the show. I have stayed here with Stan and had walked with him to school. Strange thing was, I haven't seen Wendy. It worried me. Wendy had to be wondering about me. And it made me feel guilty. I know I should talk to Wendy, but then again, Stan is right.

She will hurt me, but I'm ready for that. I will take it for him. I would even get killed for him. I wouldn't mind if that was the cure for a disease he has. I would die for him... But then that is a little much. We only been secretly dating for how long? A couple days? Damn, I'm crazy. What is wrong with me? Is this normal? Or have I been like this in the beginning? Too many questions, I need to relax. I'll think about it later.

Stan stretches when the commercials come on. He lays back on the bed and tilts his head to look at me. "Having fun over there?" He asks. I nod, "Yep. You just joined the fun of bordem." Stan laughs, "I never understood why you liked to be bored." I shrug, "You think more and get to use your imagination. Nothing wrong with that, unless your allergic to it." Stan smiles, "That is the one of the longest sentences you have said to me so far."

I roll my eyes. He is always noting how much I say to him. It is getting a little annoying, and I don't mind. Its fun to know how much someone is listening to you. "Shut up. I can say a longer sentence and I bet that will shut you up about it for awhile." Stan smirks, "I dare you." I take a deep breath, then let it all out on words:

"Stan, your funny, entertaining, and full of life it makes me jealous to know there is life I can't enjoy as well as everybody else; never before did I know there was something I never knew existed and you helped me realize what that was: you, and I thank you out of all people." I smile at Stan's expression. He was gawking at me like I told him a secret of life and death itself. Stan stayed there, looking at me.

I got up and walked over to the T.V. turning it off and went over to him, grabbing a pillow, and hit him with it. Stan blinked and smiled softly at me, "I didn't know you had those kind of feelings." I smiled back and kissed him softly on the lips. Stan pulled me back onto the bed until I was laying on top of him. He began to add some tongue and I didn't care. We were alone... Or at least I thought we were.

I heard the door crack open and I froze. I looked over to Stan's door and who I saw made me want to hide and never come out. Stan didn't move but I knew he was scared. I felt his heartbeat. It scared me that he was scared. Wendy was at the door, and she looked pissed. I bet she was. "Craig Tucker, you fucking asshole." She snarled at me. I gulped and I saw her charge at me.

I saw stars for a moment, then the ceiling. It was light blue, like a robin's egg. I tasted iron in my mouth and I felt like I was going to pass out. At least... that's what I thought. Screaming entered my ears but I didn't dare move. All I knew was that I had to play possum. Once there is a threat just play dead. It usually works... unless Wendy is near. My head clears and I hear words forming in the shouting and yelling. "Leave Wendy! Just leave!" "No! You are trying to steal my Craig and I'm not going to let that happen!" Just like my parents... Everyday I had to hide from dad.

I was close to mom though. Never once did I leave her side... but she left mine. Whenever she said she had to go for a 'walk' she will leave me. Often taking me with, but when she didn't... I had to fight for my life. Strange that I'm thinking about this and not helping Stan with Wendy. I'm just like my mom. Not fighting my own battles. Letting others do them for me. She played possum just like I do.

It must run through the family. Why? Why can't I stand up for myself like Stan does? Or maybe even be like Wendy? God forrbid, but I bet it's better then being the lower dog... The only problem is, is that I can't. Long ago I made a vow to never hit anyone. Never. Even for self-defense. I may have bended my vow sometimes, that no longer matters. I intend to keep that vow. I just need to figure out a way to stop Wendy. I sit up and look at them.

Wendy screaming with tears in her eyes, Stan raising and throwing his arms around. For a moment I thought he was going to hit Wendy. But it was opposite. She slapped Stan and pushed him on the bed. She wasn't done. She began to throw things off the shelves at Stan and I. I flinch and bury my head under my arms. I felt a couple objects hit me, one of them stung badly. Then I heard some ripping and a gasp. "Cr-Craig... did you draw this. And don't fucking lie." I remove my arms slowly away and look at what she was holding.

A picture of me and Stan. I hold out my hand to hold the picture and she hands it to me. I stare at it for a moment. We were under a tree... the clouds read... 'I love you, Craig.' Anger and confusion washed over me. How long ago did he draw this? "Stan. What. Is this?" My voice came out shaky. But I know he heard the anger. "I... drew that for you..." Wendy had her hands on her hips. "Oh really, Stan? When?" I felt tension fill the room like a flood.

"A while back... Maybe a few years. I don't remember." A few years? A few fucking years!? I stand up and rubbed my head. All this drama is killing me. And Stan had a crush on me for years!? Why am I soooo stupid to fall for his tricks! He must have planned this or is planning something! I should have never listened to him. I shouldn't listen to anybody! I need to be alone and die alone. Everybody is trying something, something to ruin my life.

I don't need drama. I don't need society. I should have run away when I had the chance. Dammit! "That's it. I'm done." I throw the drawing on the floor and walk out. "Craig~" "No. Bye. I am out." I slam the door and run. Jump the stairs and out the front door. I am leaving this place. And never coming back. If someone wants to change my mind, they better be fucking persuasive. I run down the street and stop when I see the sign for Stark's Pond. Good. I'm almost out of town.

And out of this hell hole.

-End of chapter-  
I still have my poll up, if you have problems voting just leave me a message. It's about which couple I should write about next, and don't forget to leave me a review. :) Thanks!


	13. Chapter 13

-Chapter thirteen: On The Road  
-Craig's POV-

My name is Craig Tucker. And I am on my own. I walked past Stark's Pond and up the street. I know I didn't have anything, but why do I need it? There is nothing for me at home. My parents always fighting and shit. Stan trying something with me that I can't trust. And my girlfriend... well, my ex-girlfriend now. I can't take it. I hear a car drive past me. I look back behind me to look at the car. Must have been a visitor.

I bite the inside of my cheek. Another car came, but it came away from South Park where I was walking, but didn't pass me. instead it stopped and the passenger window rolled down. It was a small regular car, light blue. A young man was at the divers seat, smiling kindly. He looked like he came from New York by the way he was dressed and how his medium long black hair was combed. "Hello..." I greet. He smiled wider, "Hello, do you need a ride someplace?"

I think about it. First, I'm talking to a complete stranger. What's the harm in that? You can't judge people by the way they look and act. Second, he seems like a nice guy, but I might need to be wary of that, then last but not least: I need to get out of South Park and he has the car and I don't. I nod. "Where you going?" He asked. "A nearby town. Just away from South Park." I open the passenger seat and climb in.

"Well, I live not too far from here. You can stay with me." I nod. I need a place to stay, either I go with him or I live in the streets. "Thank you." I muster out and he nods and starts the car. I made my choice. Nobody knows where I am, except this guy. I don't even know his name. That's fine with me. I look out the window and see cows pass by with other cars. "Your quiet." The man noted. I look at him with the corner of my eyes.

"What do you want to talk about then?" I ask. The man shrugs, "I don't care really. I almost forgot, my name is Lawrence. You?" I nod, "Hi Lawrence. My name is Craig... Craig Tucker." Lawrence smiled, "Nice to meet you Craig. Your name suits you." "Thanks." Lawrence frowned, "Why are you down?" I shrug. Should I tell him? I am going to be living with him soon. This guy I just met. What's the harm?

"Just broke up with my girlfriend." Lawrence nodded his head. "She kicked you out?" I shake my head. "No. I just left on my own. Can't stand the drama and shit." Lawrence chuckled. "I'm there with you, that's why guys have to stick together." I nod. "Yep." I see a some buildings come up from the horizon. There was a town coming up, "Do you live in this town?" I ask. Lawrence shakes his head. "Couple towns up. Won't take long."

I frown. "You said that the first time." Lawrence shrugged. "It's fine. Nothing can be perfect." The way he said that sent chills down my spine. His voice just got creepy. I look out the window again, watching houses and buildings go by. Seeing some people walking around, talking and ect. It's good to be away from South Park for a change. But... maybe too much of a change. I guess I got myself into something, but who cares? Wendy and Stan don't care.

Sooo why should I? We were quiet for the rest of the ride, only because I dozed off after a while. I woke up when he shook my shoulder. "Hey, sleepyhead, come on." I looked out the window to see it was getting dark out. And there were alot of lights and noise outside. Not sooo far away my ass. I opened my door and got out. I looked across the street to see a bar with lots of neon lights. "Where are we?" "Few miles away from South Park. Closest city really."

God this guy just can't give me straight answers can he? He gets out of the car and motions me to follow him to the bar. I shrug and follow him. We go into the bar, he then leads me upstairs. I didn't even know you can have an upstairs to a fucking bar. I guess it was more of a sex-room when people got drunk enough. Thats when I saw numbers on the doors. What is this? A fucking apartment? That doesn't make sense.

I have seen these before and it is getting to me. Whatever this place is, I don't like it. Lawrence leads me to room number 13. He opens the door for me and I walk in. Inside looked like a normal room. Bed, bathroom and ect., except for loud music and people laughing and shouting. "You can stay here for the night. Would you like me to keep you company?" I shake my head. "Thanks, but I would like to be alone for the moment being."

"You are never alone here. Just make sure you lock the door when go to bed, people when they're drunk like to go in the rooms and see what they find." Creepy. I'll make sure I keep that in mind. "Thanks for the information." He nods and shuts the door. After a couple moments I lock the door and lay down on the bed. I sigh. He didn't give me the damn key. Or he didn't have one in the first place. He acts like he owns the place, and probably does.

Shit. I am maybe in two possible places. One: a prostitute house. Or two: a mafia hangout. I'll just leave in the morning. I have my wallet, and I got some money. I'll just find a stupid job and get a motel somewhere. That's all I need to do. I get up and head to the bathroom and shut the door, locking it. I don't trust this place for a second. I look in the mirror and take off my hat. I stare at myself for a minute. Why did that guy pick me up in the first place is a mystery. I don't even look that great.

I have bags under my eyes from lack of sleep. My hair is messy and has split ends. And I'm even that fucking good looking either. My eyes are fucking dull and lifeless. I look away from the mirror and take off my jacket and shirt. I look down at myself to look at the bruises which were finally going away. I go over to the shower and start the water. Once it was the right temperature I take off the rest of my clothes and get in, and start the shower. The warm water relaxes my tense muscles.

I think about my shower with Stan. I thought I loved him. I really did, what caused me to think that, I don't know. Maybe it was the passion we had when we did it. The feeling was blurry, and yet still there. But why did he just try and break me and Wendy up... was it because he felt jealous? Why did he want me? I'm flattered that he wants me, but what is his reason? Love? Or am I a sex toy, soon to be thrown away from over use? Whatever the reason is I will never know. And I don't want to know.

I'm too scared to know. If I was to know that I'm just a sex toy, or just a fucking rag doll, I don't want to know. I grab the shampoo and rub it in my hair, distracting myself from my thoughts. I think too much. I just need to do what I need to do and not think at the moment. My mind is too fragile right now. Just relax and not think. I wash my hands under the spraying water and splash my face, keeping the soap out of my eyes. After my shower I get out and dry myself off. I look at my dirty clothes. I put them in the hamper and grab the house coat that was hanging on the bathroom door.

This has to be a prostitute house if they have house coats on doors. I am not going to be a prostitute, and that's final. I get out of the bathroom and jump into bed. I'm leaving this whore house and getting myself a motel room in the morning. If things go my way... I force the loud music out of my ears and close my eyes, turning off the lamp light and slowly going to sleep.

Just go to sleep.

-End of chapter-  
:)


	14. Chapter 14

-Chapter fourteen: Stuck and Pinned-  
-Craig's POV-

I didn't expect to get new clothes or for them to be girly. But I needed something to wear sooo I put it in front of the mirror. The top was black and tight with a zipper straight down my chest. Around the neck was small, soft white feathers. They tickled the shit out of my neck. Next was the pants which looked normal. I put them on and found this is what my little sister wears. Tight fucking skinny jeans. Am I supposed to suffocate here!?

I looked at the mirror at myself. I was surprised on how I looked like. I couldn't recognize myself. I looked like some goth guy that wants to get kinky. I flipped off the mirror. I do not want to get kinky with anyone here. They probably want that anyway. I put on my shoes and get a bag for my dirty clothes. I put them in the bag and walk towards the door. It opened and almost hit me in the head. "Hey! What the~" It was Lawrence. "So you are awake. What do you have there?" He asked kindly.

"Dirty clothes. I was planning to go to the wash." "Let me take care of that for you." I raise a brow. He wants to take it to the wash? Why is he soooo willing to do things for me? Then again I don't know this place well enough to go down there myself, I might as well trust him on this one. I hand him my clothes. He takes it proudly and then he grabs my wrist, "Come. I got some food for you downstairs." He then drags me out of the room and stops to close the door.

"I don't need to be dragged! I can go there myself!" I try to pry my hand away, but his grip got tighter every time I did. Slowly it began to hurt, and felt like he was going to break my wrist. I groaned in pain and stopped struggling. I didn't need a broken wrist, or deal with pain at the moment. I stop struggling and stand still. I heard Lawrence murmur, "Smart kid." I frown. He was up to something. He pulled me downstairs and took me to a table that had food on it. He then left me, waving goodbye.

I noticed there were other people around. Some had suits, others dressed a little like me. I stare down at the food. Steak, mashed potatoes and corn. Weird. This place was just weird. Lawrence called me a smart kid, almost breaks my wrist then gives me some expensive looking food. This place is just fucking weird. And it was scaring me. I knew I should have stayed in South Park... But Stan... He never told me he liked me. He did but he didn't. He hid that picture from me.

If you love someone you tell them everything about yourselves, even if it might mean the end of it. And if they truly love you back, there is no more worries to block each other away. I was like that with Wendy. She didn't leave me... Neither did she tell me everything about her. I love them both. But Wendy tortures me, Stan maybe won't tell me everything and leave me. Then I will be all alone. I don't want that. Sooo I left, I can't bear the pain that way. It'll be too much.

I take a bite of the steak and sat there. Thinking like this makes me lose my appetite. Better just eat and not think. I feel a poke in my shoulder and I see a extremely dressed teen. What I mean is: He has tons of makeup on his face, he is wearing clothes that can be seen two miles away (bright neon) and his hair is in a lot of places, almost like Tweek's. "You gonna eat that? You look sick and I'm starvin'!" His voice sounded like a rapid animal. I shake my head, I do not want to see this guy eat. It might make me want to punch him, which I hope I won't.

"Please? I won't bite ya, well that one's just a maybe. You look sexy!" "W-what?" He laughs, "No one told you that before? Oh! You must be new! I'm Chad, don't wear it out, Bro!" He swung his arm around my shoulder and squeezed me. "Please stop. I'm really not in the mood to be social." He laughs again, taking my fork and stabbing it in the mashed potatoes. "Now there's always a time to be social! Come on, I'll show you around!" "But I'm not done eating, I'll find you when I'm done."

I do not want to hang out with this guy. It would probably turn me into what he is. A insane maniac wanting attention. "Please~! I swear it will be fast!" I take another bite of my steak and gulf down my corn. I didn't trust the word 'fast' around here, sooo I better just get what I can of my food before leaving it. I bet it will be gone when I get back, just because of the way Chad acted when I wasn't really eating it. "Alright, I'm coming." Chad smirked, "You better, I want to taste ya!" I gulp. He is worse than Kenny will ever be.

I get off the chair and follow him. He lead to another part of the bar I didn't know existed. There were poles and women dancing on them. I looked up and there was a sign : Women only, no gays allowed. I frowned. Sooo we are on the gay side. I rub my eyes, this is just too much. "Don't be sad! Those guys over there don't know what they're missing!" I glare at Chad, "I don't plan to have sex with random men. I just plan to stick with one lover and that's it." Chad snuggled up next to me and did this strange purring sound.

"Will you choose me to be your lucky lover, my sexy raven?" I push him away. What the hell is wrong with this guy?! Did he over-use crack or something?! "No. I don't know you well enough."And how can someone just fall in love with someone in a short period of time? Wait... I'm being a hipokric here. But I do know that he needs fucking therapy. He jumped on me, "Than lets go! You will know me well enough yet!" I push him off of me and got up quickly. "That was not cool. You just don't jump on random people, OK?" Chad frowned. "Did I upset you?"

I nod, "Yes. Now wait is it that will make me know about you even more. Give me any hints?" Chad smiles, "Follow me to my room!" He grabs my hand and pulls me to another direction. His grip was firm... and soft at the same time. Unlike Lawrence. Crazy bastard. Chad stops at the stairs, "You go first! You must always go first!" I frown, "Why?" Chad put on a serious look on his face, " It's the law of being a gentlemen!" Ha, cute. I go up the stairs and find a long hallway.

"Now what?" "This way~!" He ran down the hallway and stood right in front of the last door. I sigh and ran up to him. I looked at his number: 675a. He leans on me and points at the door. "You must always go first!" I chuckle. I open the door and my eyes widen. What... the... fuck? His room was full of toys (not sex toys, just regular kids' toys) and was litters with unopened and opened candy. "Do you like it!? People keep telling me I'm crazy and should see a fucking doctor." I look at him. "Your not crazy. You... you just need someone to look after you that's all."

What the hell am I saying? I need to leave this place! I can't stay here! I'll get raped and maybe even killed! "It's fine. I'll help you." Isn't that the same thing I said to Tweek when he screamed at some fricken' garden gnomes? And I flipped them off? Chad ran up to me and hugged me. Clyde did the same thing when he hurt his knee in football practice and I gave him my last band-aid. Why am I doing this? Is... it because I wanted someone to do the same for me when I was in trouble? Was I hoping karma would notice me?

I must have. I hug Chad. I noticed he was really short. He only came up halfway to my torso. I smile... A fake one. "I'll fix your makeup and you tell me about yourself. Deal?" He nods and runs to his mirror. I don't know how old he is, but he acts just like a child. Wanting someone to take care if him or love him. Almost just like me, I guess. Make-up surrounded the mirror and around Chad. I got down on my hands and knees and grabbed a nearby rag. I began to rub away the make-up the best I could. Some of it was stained on his skin.

"Let me tell you a little secret. I have a sister, and she got into this kind of mess before. Sooo you know what I did for a while?" Chad shook his head. "I put the make-up on her, because mom never did anything except leave and go to work." Chad frowned, "Why did she leave?" "You don't have to yell." "Sorry." I rubbed the eyeshadow out of his eyes, "It's fine. She left sooo she could give the money to my dad. Not only that, but to get drugs." Chad laughed, "Do you have drugs?" I glare at him. "It's not funny. Do you know what drugs do to you? They break up your family, they cause chaos in your love life. Not only that, but they can kill you."

Chad frowns, "I lived here for most of my life and I'm fine." I put my hand in his hair. "How old are you?" Chad puts on a thoughtful look, "I think I'm 15... I'm not sure though." I sigh, "Nevermind." I wipe up the rest of the make-up and pick up the eyeliner. "I'm mostly good with the eyeliner and somewhat eye-shadow. I don't think you need any lipstick. This is weird doing it to a guy, are you sure you want this all over you face?" Chad nods, "I want to look like you!" "Why? I'm that good looking." Chad glares at me, "Who's to say you don't look good? Only the gods say you can't look good, but that doesn't mean you can't try."

"Gods? Isn't there only one?" Chad shakes his head, "You only worship one god before the others. That's how I see it." I shrug, "Believe in what you want to believe. There. I'm done." He had a far amount of eye-shadow and eye-liner. He looked in the mirror. "I look fabulous!" I watched as he got up and danced around. He was what I would call a trapped happy-soul. He was trapped in a bad place but didn't care that he was. Just like a dead butterfly pinned in a glass case. I guess I am too. But I'm not happy about it. And I wouldn't be the butterfly. I wouldn't know what I am. I don't see myself as others do.

Sooo what am I?

-End of chapter-  
I need more votes before I can start another story! ^_^;; And please review on what you think of this story so far, please? I hope that I'm doing good with this story. :)


	15. Chapter 15

-Chapter fifteen: Am I to Blame?-  
-Stan's POV-

I was laying down in bed and stared at the ceiling. Craig hasn't contacted me in a few days and I was getting worried about him. Wendy was throwing a fit about where he was, although I have a video tape of her and Kenny. The party was done yesterday, the day after Craig saw the picture of us I drew. It hurt me to remember it, and that Craig possibly hates me. And its fine with me. At least it means we are in somewhat a relationship.

I think I might go see him today. If he's not home he might be with one of his friends. I'll see him at school. Which I think starts tomorrow. I get up and put on my shoes and my jacket. I didn't take my hat, which was strange of me not to. I shrug it off and leave my house. I walk downtown and look around, hoping to spot Craig in any of the stores or in crowds or people. I noticed there were more people in town than usual.

A guy grabs my shoulder, "Hey, what are you doing here?" "I live here, let me go." I pull away from him and ran. That guy must be drunk or something. He didn't look drunk though. Weird. I go over to Craig's house and knock. His dad opened the door. "Craig's not here, if that's what you want." I was taken aback by his greeting. Is this how he greets everyone? Craig's little sister peeked through the door. "Hey Stan..." She greeted. I forgot what her name was. so I just waved at her. "Have you seen Craig?"

I look at her and shake my head. "If you two are just going to stand here and talk I'm going back inside. I want some fucking coffee." Craig's sister squeezed past her dad and stood in front of me on the porch. Mr. Tucker slammed the door a moment later. Craig's sister looked up at me with huge brown eyes. She looked like she had been crying or something. her short brown hair was put into two pony-tails, her dress was a little messy with stains. "I miss my brother, when was the last time you saw him?"

She sounded desperate. "A couple days ago... when did you see him last?" She rubbed her arm and bit her bottom lip. "Couple days ago. He must be missing, he would always come home at noon or later when the sun sets." I frown. "What can I do? It feels like my fault." She glared at me. "What did you do to my brother?" I shook my head, "I was trying to help him. His girlfriend... she..." "I know. Wendy fucking Burger." Dammit. I can't just call Craig's sister, 'Craig's sister.' That is going to annoy me. I'll just call her Sissy.

Sissy looked pissed. "You know what she did to him?" Sissy nodded. "He would try to hide it. He knew that if our parents or anybody found out, they would either take him away." I was confused, "Who?" "The society. Then they would put him and, I don't know about me, with our fucked up aunts and uncles. Grandma is too old to take care of us." I nod. "I see. But how are we going to find Craig if he is gone?"

Sissy shrugged. "The police is one of my answers, or, we can look for him together. I can go get Craig's friends and you can get your's." I nod, "We can start the search today." She shook her head, "No. I can't today. I have to do the dishes, take out the trash, clean the guinea pig's cage, feed the guinea pig..." She trailed off and sighed. "First thing tomorrow. I promise." With that she went inside the house.

Wow. That is alot of fucking chores for 12 year old. At least that how old I think she is. I walk away and decided to go to Kenny's. It's best if I talk to my friends beforehand. If Craig is truly missing and not in South Park... Where could he be? Is it my fault he left? I bite my bottom lip and felt like crying. Does he wish me dead? That could be too extreme but it is possible. I did try to stop him from dating Wendy, but that was for his own good. I bump into someone while in thought. "I'm sorry!" I blurt and stumble backwards, keeping my balance.

I see a well dressed man, his black hair combed like he was rich. "Hmm... No need to apologize. You look like someone I know... What is your name?" I smile awkwardly, "Stan... Um... Excuse me, I need to go." Where the hell is this guy from? New York? The guy smiles, "Ah, I am pleased to meet you. Can you stay a little longer? I can buy you a milkshake." That sounds tempting. Wait... he's offering me something, that would mean he wants something back.

Hell no! This guy is a fucking creeper like that other guy I met today! Where the hell are these people coming from!? I back away, glaring at him. I run off. He doesn't deserve an answer from me. I run till I had to catch my breath. I walked the rest of the way to Kenny's. I knocked at the front door. No answer. Weird. Kenny usually is home. I knocked again, louder. This time I heard rustling and the door creaked open.

Is Kenny hiding Craig? Hope filled my heart and Kenny opened the door. "Is Craig here?" I ask hurriedly. He frowned, "No. I haven't seen him." My hope shattered. Where was he? Kenny smiled wearily, "Want to come in?" "Whats wrong?" I ask. Kenny was acting strange. Kenny lead me into the house and into his room. "It's Wendy. She won't leave me alone... " "Is that why you didn't open the door the first time?" That was a stupid question.

Kenny gave me a look and I sighed. "Right. Wendy is a pest, but there is a missing person too." Kenny rolled his eyes, "Let me guess, it's Craig your worried about." I nodded and Kenny wrapped his arm around me. "Don't worry dude, if he's not at school tomorrow we will look for him. Promise." I smile and hug him back. When Kenny made a promise, he made it through to it. I was first to break the hug, "I'm going to see if Kyle will help us, you know, just in case Craig is missing."

Kenny nodded, "I don't know what you see in Craig. Most of the time he's an asshole~" I glare at him but he continues, "...and a emotionless jerk, but it's just you. I'm pretty sure once he sees that you care for him, he will turn around." I didn't expect the last part. Kenny knew that I liked Craig and he didn't care. And he was right but...Craig has seen that I care for him. But that picture... I'm such an idiot! I should have let him seen that god-damn thing in the first place! Then he wouldn't have left and we could have been together without the pain and heart-ache.

"Stan, are you OK?" I was biting my tongue and now I tasted blood in my mouth. I nod, "I better get going." I swallowed the blood and left Kenny's room, but Kenny grabbed my arm. "If there is anything you need, tell me and Kyle. Ok?" I stood there for a moment. "I need to find Craig." Kenny let go of me and I turned around to face him. Maybe if I can't tell Craig that I was going to show him that he would come back.

And if he doesn't... "Kenny... You and Bebe was just like Craig and Wendy, but worse." Kenny frowned and I saw confusion in his eyes. "What are you talking about?" I gulp. This is all I can think of. Maybe I can help Kenny, even though I might have lost Craig, I can still help my friends. "Wendy beat the shit out of Craig, I don't want to see that happen to you. Wendy and Bebe are just the same." Kenny stared at me then looked down at the floor thinking.

"Kyle promised me not to tell you this... but... He loves you. He was just too shy and too stubborn to tell you. Don't tell him I told you this, but it might help you~" Kenny hugged me. "Thank you." I blink. What? "The reason I hung out with Bebe was to see if Ky would get jealous. I never knew you would try to stop me with getting with Bebe too!" He looked up at me with those huge blue eyes. They were the same color as Craig's (almost), but full of life.

I take a deep breath, "Let's go over to Kyle's." Kenny nods and lets go of me. Great. I can solve my friends' problems, just not my own. I am such a fucking idiot. Idiot, idiot, idiot. We leave Kenny's house and down the street to Kyle's. I guess I have that gift/curse thing. I can solve other people's problems, just not my own. Just... why does it have to be that way? Am I supposed to be alone the rest of my life.

That would be the ultimate curse of a life-time.

-End of chapter-


	16. Chapter 16

-Chapter sixteen: The Craig Plan-  
-Stan's POV-

Yesterday I talked to Kyle and Kenny. I looked for him all throughout the school, and Craig Tucker wasn't there. Which was no surprise to me. I felt heartbreak and anxiety streak into my heart. I snuck over to where Tweak, Clyde and Token's lockers were. Craig was the leader of them, so I guessed they would know of Craig's sudden disappearance. I snuck by them to hear what they were talking about. So far I got this.

Tweek: -Nnn- Do y-you th-think he got -Nnn- lost o-on the way ho-home?  
Token: Tweek, nobody can get lost on the way home in a small town.  
Clyde: Yes they can! It's called being kidnapped!  
Token: Calm your ass down, do you want people to hear?  
Tweek: People are listening?! Who are they?! -Nnn- Are they  
i-in the organization with th-the gnomes!?

I shook my head. They didn't know either. I need to start a plan and tell Sissy, (Craig's sister), about it. I head to class early, I need to think about what I'm going to do. If Craig was kidnapped... My thoughts ran to the man who tried something with me. Craig was too smart about that. Unless he was willing... I shake my head. No. Craig isn't that stupid. I grab my things and went to class.

I find a seat in the back row and take out my notebook. I open it to a blank page and start writing out my plan. What I needed to do was to get some money and search the nearby towns' and put up posters and go to nearby houses... No, that would take too long. I'll put that to plan C. "Stan what are you doing? Class doesn't start until 8." I look up to see the new Teacher, Mr. Simon. He looked like Mr. Garrison... Which I'm not putting lightly.

"Um... homework." Mr. Simons nodded, "You must be working with your Social Studies, too then?" I roll my eyes. I'm terrible at Social Studies. He makes us do dates that are impossible to remember. Like the time Witch Trails and such. "Yeah... I guess." Mr. Simons smiles, "Good. I expect you ace that test tomorrow." He walks away and I lay my head on the desk. Right. That test. One thing I hate most in the world. Tests.

They are from Hell. I sit up and pinch the bridge of my nose. God dammit! I can't stand this. If my plan fails, Craig might just be dead. Anger steamed up inside of me. If someone had killed Craig... I would tear them to pieces slowly while they watch it in front them. Gruesome? Sorry, but that's how I feel. I stare down at the notebook with crossed out plans.

My plans may not work, but if I can find Craig, then that's all that matters. I should have never let Craig out of my sights, but I knew he needed space after... Nevermind. I mentally slap myself. What I need to do first before I start just crying about the past, I need to find Craig. The bell rings making me jump a little in my seat. "Fuck you bell..." I mumble to myself.

As other people started to get in they're seats, Kyle took a seat next to me. "Hey Stan. Find Craig yet?" I shook my head. Kyle is smart... Maybe he can help me. "I think he may have been kidnapped, can you help me make a plan?" "He got kidnapped? By who?" Kyle asked, sounding slightly worried. "That's what I'm trying to figure out. We need to talk to his little sister and get a plan going." Kyle smiled, "Sure I can help. But we can't have a plan right away."

I sighed. "Then what can I do?" Kyle shrugged, "The only thing we can do: go to any nearby town or city and hang up posters. Even look in stores or... I hate saying this, if you want we can look in bars. It depends on how much you want to find him." I bite the inside of my cheek. Damn, if we are going to look in nearby towns or even cities, the entrainment and local shopping places are bound to have tons of fucking people. We need to go there first and hang up the posters there.

I stare at the chalk board in front of me that the teacher had written notes on. Come to think of it... Craig is in my next class... He may not have been in my math class but there is a chance he could have gotten to school late. And if he's not there I can look for him at lunch. I smile slightly to myself. Hopefully he will turn up. Hopefully.

I quickly write down the notes that were on the board and get started on my work, but I couldn't concentrate. Which was obvious because I kept looking around and randomly drawing on my paper. How the hell could I concentrate when someone you like (love) is gone? I sigh and bite the eraser on my pencil. Kyle put his hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry. We will find him, OK?" I nod.

I tear out a piece of paper out of my notebook and start writing. If we are going to find Craig I need to do some research. First I'll get Kyle go to the police with Sissy and the picture of Craig, and they will get the awareness that he is missing. Me and Kenny will go the library and see how far away are the nearest towns and cities, I'll get my Uncle Jimbo to let me borrow his truck. If I can't do my school work I have to do the plans instead.

After writing that out the bell rang. Kyle stood up and I grabbed his wrist, "Kyle I need to talk to you at lunch, make sure to have Kenny come with you to." Kyle nodded and smiled reassuringly, "Sure thing." I loosen my grip and Kyle walks away. I stand up and pick up my stuff. Out of nowhere I got shoved onto the desk my books and pencils fly to the floor, "Oh no, faggot dropped his poor things! Is he going to cry?"

Cartman. Fucking Cartman. He has gotten worse, which only means he is going to bother me and Kyle. "Go away, fatlard." I growl and go on the floor on my hands and knees to pick up my books. I'm going to be late for class for sure. "I'm not fat~" "Your big-boned I know. You just don't have the guts to admit it." I interrupt him. Annoying-fat-spoiled-rotton-motherfucker, god I hate him. There is no words that can actually describe my hate for the fat-fuck.

I heard him scoff, "I do have the guts to admit that I am big boned~" "But you don't have the guts to admit your fat." I get up, books in hand and walk away. "I am not fat!" Cartman whined behind me. "Whatever." I head to my next class. Surprisingly I wasn't late, I sat down next to Kenny. He smiles, "Hey Stan, hows Kyle doing? I wasn't able to talk to him this morning." I shrug, "He's doing good. Let me guess, you are planning to ask him out?"

Kenny chuckled, "You read me like a book. Anyway, have you seen Craig yet?" I shake my head sadly. "No... I think he is actually gone. That's why I have made a plan." "You did?" I nod. "You and I need to go to the library. We need to see how far away the nearest town or city is. He might be in one of those places." Kenny tilts his head and nods a little. "And Kyle?" "He will be going with Craig's sister to the police."

Kenny frowned, "The police? I thought we were going to do this ourselves, they are just going to say we are kids and can't do anything." I glare at the thought of the police telling me I can't find Craig just because I am a teenager. "Who cares what they tell us? We are going to find Craig before they even get a thought that he might be out of town." Kenny chuckles, "Your more bound and determined than I realized, Craig is lucky."

I raise a brow, "'Lucky'"? Kenny wraps his arm around me, "What I mean is, Craig is lucky to have you. Not many people have good hearts, which in your case, Craig is the one with the good heart. Am I right?" I thought about it. Kenny was right that I see Craig with the good heart, but me? How can I have a good heart? Craig ran out because of me...

That's why I need to find him.

-End of chapter-  
I got a tie between Craig/Kenny and Kenny/Butters! If you haven't put a vote up please do it now, and don't forget to review. :)


	17. Chapter 17

-Chapter seventeen: Big Trouble-  
-Craig's POV-

I don't know how long it has been, but one thing thing that I don know is this: get out. That fucking Lawrence guy has not returned my clothes. Plus, every morning is the same, which is driving me nuts. Wake up, new clothes, go downstairs, eat and hang with Chad. I know that I like boring, but a repeat is an overload. I hate repeats. It gets annoying.

That is not the only reason I think I should leave. Once it gets dark out drunk guys hit on me like crazy. And none of them take 'no' for an answer. Chad seems fine with it, he just goes with the flow. Dumb fuck. I had to save him once from getting raped by a 50 year old man. I know I'm going on a rant here, but seriously! Who the hell wants to have sex with an old man!? That's just gross!

I shiver by the thought of it. I think about my little sister. I left her at home, and I hope she's doing Ok. Chad slaps me on the back, knocking me out of my thoughts. "Craigy! I want to go for a walk!" I blink. "Where?" Chad smiles, "To the candy store! I ran out of candy and I want to go get some more." I thought of all that candy that was on the floor of his room, "Dude. You have plenty of candy..." Chad laughs, "No! That's not candy, those are treats!"

I was getting confused. Treats are candy... Candy must be what then? Make-up? No he has plenty of that... What the hell is candy then? Plus, if we go to the candy store, that could mean I could just leave. "Ok. Lead the way, Chad." I get up from my chair, I was downstairs and I chose a spot away from other people. I didn't want them to think I wanted to 'communicate' with them. "Hey Chad!" I heard a voice call behind me.

My instincts told me not to look, but my curiosity got the hold of me. I looked behind me to see an emo looking guy. He looked around my age, dark eyes, black hair with neon green streaks. He wore tight black jeans and a torn skrillex shirt. Odd actually. He got closer and I saw he was wearing some eyeliner. "Your new, right?" I nodded slightly...

"Where you going?" "To the candy store!" Chad boasted. "Oh. There. Chad, just do me a favor and get me some sugar. Me and my boyfriend ran out yesterday, can you do that for me?" Sugar? Candy? My head began to hurt. Chad and his 'pal' must be talking fancy. Treat means candy, but obviously candy means something. This is a prostitute house, soooo I'm guessing condoms. But sugar? What the hell does sugar have to do with sexual toys?!

"Sure thing, Sean! But you owe me!" Sean, which was the emo kid, sighed. "How much?" Chad put on a thoughtful look. "Hmmm... How about twenty-five dollars?" Sean groans, "That is too much! I barely get ten dollars in a round~!" The last part came out as a whine or I should say a plea. This 'Sean' guy was a character. I didn't know what to expect. Chad patted Sean on the back, "I was only joking! Can you spare six dollars?"

Sean nodded. "I suppose..." He turned to me. "So what are you getting?" I shrugged. "I have no idea what you guys are talking about in the first place." I was being honest. Sean chuckles, "Really? Then why are you going to the candy store?" I nodded towards Chad, "He asked me to go." Sean looked at me then to Chad. "So... you two... together?" I glared at Sean. "No. We are just friends. I don't plan to get with anyone." My voice came out cold and lifeless.

I wanted to make sure that this Sean guy understood that I did not plan to do any sexual or 'loving' acts. I was in a prostitute house after all. Sean backed up, raising his hands up a bit. "Woah, it was just a question... " I stare at him blankly. "But you need to understand, some things don't go as you plan them to." Sean said softly, he then turned away and walked off. Strange guy.

I flip him off and stare down at Chad, "We still going?" He nodded and led the way. If I was going to find out what this 'candy' store was, I better go. We left and started walking down the street. The sun blazed down my back and was making me sweat. I had forgotten what it was like to be outside. I was so stuck up in that stupid routine I just forgotten the outside world. God, I'm an idiot. Chad looked fine though. I start cursing myself when Chad turns into an alley way.

Please tell me its not what I think it is. All bad things happen in alleys and dark forbidden places. Which I don't really care about unless I am going to such a place. Unless it was a dare than it wouldn't matter. I shake the useless thoughts from my head. Besides, Chad doesn't seem to be into that sort of thing... I hope. We continue walking until we reach another building. There was a sign but I couldn't read it with all the flashing lights. It was day and the sign was still turned on?!

They must be trying to blind people. Figures. Chad leads me inside by pulling my wrist. The door closes behind me and I see alot of people dancing and more flashing lights, but not as bright as outside. And at least it was a bit darker. Weren't parties supposed to be at night? This is just getting plain weird. I nudge Chad, "I thought we were going to the candy store..." I whisper in his ear. He smiles up at me, "We are. Its here." I frown.

'Candy' had to be a meaning for drugs. 'Sugar' I still didn't know. Chad pulls me with him into the deep crowd of people. I felt hands touch me and it made me feel sick to my stomach. Finally we reached Chad's destination and walked into a red door. "Stay out here, Craig. He doesn't like new comers." In my confusion of who the 'he' was I was about to ask... But Chad shut the door in my face. I flip off the door and lay my back against it and sit down.

I could hear talking but I couldn't make out the words. Mostly because I just noticed there was alot of talking and music going on. I sigh and cover my ears slightly. I wish I had my hat soooo I wouldn't have to deal with the racket. Moments later Chad opened the door and I stood up. "He wants to meet you!" Chad boasted. I stared at him blankly. First he tells me that 'he' doesn't like new comers, now he tells me 'he' wants to meet me.

My head hurts. I look behind Chad to see a black-lighted room. All I could make out was white, purple and some neon colors. The question I have for this 'he' is why sooo many fucking lights!? You trying to cause a fire? Chad smiles and drags me in the room with him. He just have gotten tired of me just standing there. When the door is closed, the racket lessened, than I hear a deep voice come from the other side of the room. "Ah, so this must be the 'Craig' I was hearing about. But I imagined longer hair though."

I glare at the spot where I heard the voice. "Long hair gets annoying." I said matter-of-factually. I hate it because it bothers the back of my neck. Than again I am being a hypocrite at the moment. I let my hair go out for awhile and it was getting a little long. Damn. "Hmm, I like him Chad. Here I'll a deal, I'll give two pounds of sugar and candy, and I'll keep this here raven." Chad and I stared at the shadow in front of us. I was more dumbfounded, more because I had little knouledge of what was going on.

"T-two pounds? For each!?" I glared at Chad. If he was going to fricken sell me to this guy out of nowhere I was going to hate him till the day I die. No joke. Chad shook his reluctantly, "I-I can't. Lawrence wouldn't like that." The deep voice came out angrily, "Lawrence?! That caring piece of shit?!" I roll my eyes. Caring? I think he's more of a freak. He still hasn't returned my clothes and I really want my hat back. Then again, I can see how Lawrence is caring. He does give me food and my privacy. I am thankful for that.

I cross my arms in front of me. I was getting tired of talking to a shadow. Chad spoke first, "Lawrence was the one that found Craig. He need to talk to him." I flip Chad off in the dark. "He doesn't own me Chad. I can handle myself." I heard laughter from the stupid shadow. "And you! I'm sick and tired of you hiding, show yourself!" It was quiet for a moment. It unnerved me a little but this guy was being like a cheesy mafia guy. Sitting in a dark room sooo no one can see you. A lamp was turned on, and I saw a broad shouldered guy sitting at a desk with two packages on the desk.

I looked back at this guy. He had really short brown hair and was wearing a deep blue suit. He got up from his seat and walked in front of me. "There, you happy you little piece of shit." I glared at him. "You must be confused. Only pieces of shit smell." I growl at him. He raised his hand and out of instinct I flinched a little. He laughed. "Seems like someone has already gotten they're hands on you. I doubt it was Lawrence though. He would never hit one of them." Chad walks in front of me, "Mr. Ex, you don't really want Craig. There are plenty other-"

"Don't tell me what I want you brat!" He slapped Chad aside like a rag doll. I quickly caught Chad as he fell to the ground. Chad's bottom lip was already bleeding. "Hey, asshole! What the hell was that for!?" I yelled at him. Mr. Ex chuckled, "Got a big mouth don't you? I should teach you a lesson about that." Chad sat up and raised his arms. "Wait! Don't! How about a game? If Craig wins, we can still get that two pound and you won't have to keep him!" Mr. Ex raised a brow, "And if I win?"

"You get to keep both of us."

-End of chapter-  
***Go to my profile and you will get to find out why this chapter was so late, which I apologize for.***


	18. Chapter 18

-Chapter eightteen: The Game-  
-Craig's POV-

I stared at Chad in disbelief. "Perfect idea! What shall we play?" Chad looked at me, "How about who can drink the most?" I shook my head. I never got drunk before, even though I have touched alcohol. Mostly because I wondered why adults liked it soooo much. And it tasted horrible, even the thought of the taste almost made me want to throw up. Mr. Ex stood over us, "I think it's a perfect game." I flipped him off. This guy was pissing me off, and if he wanted to challenge me, that was fine.

No one fucks with me and my friends and gets away with it. Mr. Ex glared at me, "You should learn some manners." "Your telling me I should learn some manners when you just tell people what to do and slap them for no good reason? You must be confused, sir." He raised his hand and slapped me across the face. I stood there and sighed, "My point exactly." I know I was asking for it, but I couldn't just say nothing.

I'm not just going to let this guy slap Chad like he was his bitch. Which pissed me off more. But there was nothing I could do, but stand in the way. Mr. Ex went over to his desk and took out some small glasses and a bottle. I guessed some type of fancy whiskey. I helped Chad up and lead to a nearby seat. The hit really made him dizzy. Once Chad was seated I went over to this bastard and glared at the shot glasses and bottle.

Why do I get myself in these situations? I watched as he poured one of the glasses full of reddish brown liquid. He then poured himself a glass and quickly drank it and sighed, "Ah~ nothing better than a nice hard cup of liquor. Your turn." I cringed as I slowly picked it up. I never dreamed that I would be forced to drink such revolting substance. I quickly brought it to my lips and as the liquid hit my tongue I had the strongest feeling to puke.

It was soooo bitter, but the aftertaste was the worst. It was as if I blended dog shit and salt together! Don't ask me on how I know, because I don't. It is only an assumption. I put the glass down and stared at table in front of me. I should have stayed in South fucking Park. I bet that if I drank any more of this stuff I would turn insane.

"Great! Now lets see on how you can take the second shot, shall we?" How about you stick the bottle up your ass and cry for your mommy you mother-fucker?! I thought to myself and glared at nothing. As I felt my glass being filled I thought about Stan and Wendy. Maybe I over reacted and should have talked about it. I am a patient person when I want to be, but... Why wasn't he being honest? And why was Wendy sooo fucking overprotective?

No. I'm over thinking again. "Your turn." I sigh and unwillingly drank the substance. One thing is for sure, I got myself in a shithole. And I need to find a way out of it. Then a idea formed in my head. I could cheat... but how? I could spill some of the stuff on me when I drink it, but then he might notice... plus it is messy. Or I could distract him and through some in his cup... I kept thinking about it when I got to the number five.

I was getting used to the taste, but I was starting to feel drowsy and everything around me was getting fuzzy and slow. "We're not even to a double digit and your already drunk! Your a weak one, huh?" I heard a booming voice ask. Anger filled my gut and I growled, "Who the hell are you calling weak, chump?!" I picked up the bottle and filled my glass, "The only thing 'weak' here is my tolerance." I slammed the bottle on the table. "Got it?"

He laughed. I blinked as I saw him move. It looked like a game that was glitching up on me. Everything that moved looked like that, it moved sooo slow it was like I was staring at moving pictures. It creeped me out a little. I was up to eleven shots when I almost vomited. I was on the verge of passing out when Mr. Ex was just starting to feel tipsy. Chad was cheering me on, which helped. A little. The dog shit in my mouth was stale and vile. but distant enough not to bother much.

Problem was, the liquor was making me think about things I didn't want to think about. Like my sister and Stan. Even making me think about Tweek and Clyde. Even Token. It was also making me depressed, well... lets just say more depressed than I was before. I bit my tongue when my glass was filled. I had the urge to throw the glass in the guy's face and just leave the fucking bar and go home. Back to South Park. I don't know why, but I did. I can't explain why at the moment.

I made the attempt to pick up and drink it when I heard the door slam open and loud music filled the room. I looked up to see a well dressed man. I heard the name "Lawrence" before I felt someone grab the back of my head and a clicking noise. Then blackness.

-The Next Day-

I opened my eyes to the most horrible headache of my life. The throbbing, most unbearable pain made me want to bang my head against the wall or just plain wanting to shoot myself. "Oh good your awake!" My head hurt worse to hear Chad's loud and sort of annoying words. "Here have a glass of water! It will help!" "For the love of God and all that is fucking Holly, stop yelling!" I screamed at him. I know harsh, but I had to. My head was about to explode.

Silence. I looked up and I had the most guilty feeling ever. Chad had the saddest face I have seen that was closest to Clyde's. The headache numbed and I sighed. "Sorry, just in a fucking bad mood. Where's the water?" Chad didn't say anything and slowly went over and handed me the cold glass of water that was in his hands. I took a long drink. Once the glass was empty I set it down and noticed Chad sitting in a chair next to me.

He still had that sad look on his face. I was getting annoyed. "Dude, I said I was sorry." Nothing. I growled at myself and got up from the bed. I felt wrappers on the floor. I blinked and looked around. I was in Chad's room... "What happened last night?" Chad still didn't speak. I glared at him. "Fine, don't talk. I don't want to know anyways." A long moment of silence went by. "Fuck it! What the hell do you want from me?!"

"A hug." I was taken aback from the answer. "What?" "A hug. I want a hug." Chad responded. I blinked. Why the fuck did he want a hug? He just can't take a apology? Moments passed and I rubbed my eyes. "Fine. But tell this to anyone I will fucking kill you." I bent down and gave the rainbow kid a hug. A second later i quickly pulled myself away and asked him what happened. I got my answer.

"Once you were about to take another shot Lawrence came in and saved us. Apparently we were gone so long he noticed and asked around. Mr. Ex was sent away shortly after for giving liquor and drugs to under-aged." I stared blankly at Chad for the last line. "Riiiight. But, yeah. Anyway, do you know how to get South Park?" Chad tilted his head at a extremely odd angle which sent me on a odd edge of 'freaked out'. "What's 'South Park'? Is it like a playground?"

"No... But that answers my question," Chad nods. "OK. Hey, Craig?" I look at him through his mirror. "Who's Stan? You talk in your sleep alot." I saw my cheeks redden a little. "Just an old friend. What did I say about him?" Chad shrugs. "Mostly you keep mumbling things like, "I miss you, Stan." And that's it." Chad smirks, "He's not your boyfriend is he~?" He teased. I glare at him and flip him off. "No, just an old friend."

More like old boyfriend...

-End of chapter-

***Still sorry for late updates. The problem will be fixed soon and chapters will be posted regularly. :( So sorry about this happening.***


	19. Chapter 19

-Chapter nineteen: Posters-  
-Stan's POV-

I slammed my head on my desk. I was so fucking tired it was unbelievable! I had to talk to way too many people. I had to talk to Craig's little sister, the cops, the teachers, other people like Craig's friends. It gave me a headache. The good thing was that I got new information. I found out that Token, Tweek and Clyde talked to him before he left. All they said that they were trying to stop him from going back to Wendy's but failed. Thus, leading to him leaving to either going to me and Wendy's that day then he never came back.

I stared at the pictures I got from the yearbooks and family photos from his sister. All of them of Craig. It was my choice which one I liked the most and had to choose it for the missing posters. I sighed and slammed my head on the desk again. "Ow..." I muttered and growled at myself, annoyed. I lifted my head and felt the small lump that was forming on my forehead. I should never pick a fight with a desk. I'll get myself in a coma.

I got up from my desk and stared at the picture that caused all of this. I grew to hate that picture. I picked it up and looked at it closely. I then realized I drew Craig smiling. His face calm and peaceful. Just a simple smile then looked perfect on him. I gritted my teeth and ripped the picture in half. I didn't deserve to be in this picture, and i didn't deserve Craig! Everything happens for a reason right!? I made up my mind! I am going to find Craig but I am not going to cause him pain!

If he wants to be with me that's fine, he needs to choose. But I am not going to choose for him. I have forced into things he probably had to be on his own to decide anyway. The two halfs of the drawing slowly fell to the floor. I stood there for a moment and hung my head. I may still love Craig but I can't just let him suffer. If i'm the cause of his suffering I may as well die. I shook my head and deeply sighed of frustration and depression.

I went over back to my desk and searched through the photos once more. All of them so far have nothing of Craig smiling like in my drawing so I chose a simple one. Craig flipping off the camera with a look of annoyance. Just then I saw something that I never expected. There was a photo of Craig sticking his tongue out, but there was a scar right in the middle of it. How the hell do you get a scar on your tongue?! Or is that a birth mark? I stared at the scar and remembered Craig's parents. They sleep all day as far as I'm concerned. Is there more to it?

I recalled the first time I met him. Or shall I say noticed him. He was never social, but there was a time he was. But that was way back, probably in kindergarten. But I do remember when he would out burst on teachers. He once flipped his desk in second grade. Then right when second grade was almost over he became extremely silent. Never once spoke on the last day of school. I freeze. My thoughts stop and I gulp nervously. Why haven't I noticed this before? It was so fucking obvious.

Craig was once violent, but now he hates it. Wendy wasn't the only cause of his instability... It was his parents. I recognize the patterns. Kenny's parents do the same thing as well. They do drugs. I felt like an idiot about finding not realizing it sooner. No wonder I didn't see his parents or him at parent and teacher conferences. I face palm. Dammit. I pick up two of Craig's pictures and go to Kyle's. Kenny should be over there, and hopefully not Wendy. She has been bugging Kenny about going out with her because Craig supposedly 'left' her.

I run out of the door and past some people on the street, some complains about me kicking snow. I knock, forcing myself to steady myself. I didn't want to worry Kyle's parents. Sheila opened the door, "Oh, hello Stanly, you here to see Kyle?" I nod and she lets me in. "He's in his room right now with Kenneth. He'll be down in a moment." I wait anxiously for Kyle. I think I waited five long minutes but when He finally came down, he must of saw a worried look on my face because he nodded and pulled me up to his room.

Once in the room I took out the photo with Craig sticking out his tongue. Kyle took the picture from me and looked at Kenny, which I didn't notice until he went up to Kyle and me. He stared at the photo. "So? Its just a scar." I shake my head. "That's not what I'm worried about. How did he get the scar? And why is his parents always sleeping?" I already knew the second answer, but I wanted to see if they could guess. Kyle shrugged, "Seems to me that it could have been an accident. Craig always did get hurt on the playground."

Kenny nodded, "His parents might be those that like to fuck every night." He grins, "must be hardcore if you know what i mean..." I roll my eyes. "Kenny, I'm being serious here. How the hell do you think you can get a cut on your tongue perfectly straight?" Kenny and Kyle look back at the picture. "Childhood accident? I don't know." Kyle mutters. "Well what do you think Stan? Since your all worried and all..." Kenny says. I could hear a bit concern. "I think he might be abused. And I'm surprised you haven't recognized that his parents are doing drugs like yours does."

Kenny blinked, realizing what I said. "That is true... But no one can really tell. They stay inside most of the time and nobody really sees them..." He went deep into thought. Kyle put his hand to his chin in a thinking position. "If it is true, it could also be another reason Craig left. Maybe he didn't want to face his parents." I nod. They were listening, but I need to more research. "Kenny, can you come with me to the library tomorrow, so can you Kyle? I want to see what towns or cities are nearby." They both nod.

Craig needed to be found.

-end of chapter-  
Sorry it took me so long, I also had writers block... ^^;;


End file.
